The Eternal Enlightenment
by kaelifer
Summary: While the rest of the known galaxy rests in its complacency, the Immortal Emperor of Zakuul, Valkorion, has just completed his Eternal Fleet - an armada so vast and so powerful, that none in the galaxy could rival - and is eager to begin his conquests.
1. Prologue

The Eternal Enlightenment

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…

In the remote corners of Wild Space lied the planet of Zakuul. In its most ancient history, the planet was once home to six powerful Je'daii masters. They ruled Zakuul with an iron fist, and yet were beloved by their followers, eventually becoming venerated as living gods: Izax, the God of Death, Scyva, the Goddess of Sorrow, Tyth, the God of Rage, Aivela, the Goddess of Passion, Esne, the Goddess of Jealousy, and Nahut, the God of Darkness. Centuries have passed and all across Zakuul lied wondrous cities and temples dedicated to the gods, and each of gods had a titanic palace where they ruled within their sphere of influence.

While some semblance of peace did reign on Zakuul, it would not last: from the heavens, large warships and an endless legion of droids wrought destruction on Zakuul. The once golden cities of the gods were gone, and the "living gods" were taken prisoners and brought into the great darkness, only to return not as living immortals, but as wardroids, and their souls trapped within their new cages, forever powering their new forms.

It was during this time, that a single Zakuulan by the name of Zildrog, united the survivors and crafted a warship that was capable of combating both the Old Gods and the endless armada above them. In a single battle, the warship managed to disable both of them, causing them to enter a stealthed, sleeping mode. Victorious, Zildrog was heralded as the Dragon of Zakuul and the reincarnation of Izax himself. Zildrog's reign lasted for a century, but on his deathbed, he made a prophecy: claiming that the Old Gods would return, and that a stranger would arrive to Zakuul, destroy the gods, and free the people from their shackles. This stranger would, in turn, become the immortal god of gods, the Demon Savior. And with this prophecy, Zildrog died and was buried with his legendary warship which would be renamed "the Gravestone".

Determined to rebuild their society, yet unable to unite, the Zakuulans split into many tribes and waged endless war in a desperate attempt to unify all of Zakuul. After what many modern Zakuulans call "the Age of War", a single star landed in the marshes of the Endless Swamp. The nearby Zakuulans who witnessed it traveled into the depths of the marsh, only to be greeted by a man of sharp red skin, and eyes as dark as the abyss. When he spoke, the whole world wept in terror, and in awe. Proclaiming himself Valkorion, the Demon Savior of legends, the Zakuulans knelt to him. Over the years, Valkorion would travel to each of the major tribes and through either diplomacy, or battle, he united the tribes of Zakuul under his rule. With his new legion of followers, Valkorion marched to the once golden city of Izax, where he found the god and through the Force, destroyed the droid and recovered the holocron served to both power the droid and imprison the once living Je'daii master. Valkorion released the being known as Izax and devoured him, absorbing both his power and all of his memories and wisdom. Valkorion would soon travel to each of the remaining Old Gods' domain, and one by one, he would devour them, save for one: Nahut. When Nahut heard of his parents and siblings' defeats at the hands of this stranger, Nahut fled Zakuul, leaving Valkorion unchallenged.

With no contenders to even dare to challenge him, Valkorion was proclaimed the Immortal Emperor of Zakuul, Slayer of Izax and the Demon Savior of legend. At the site of Izax's defeat, Valkorion built his new capital of Zakuul City. However, he was not satisfied with the city, thus he decided to not expand across the planet, but instead reach for the heavens instead. Over the centuries, Zakuul would soon be dotted with the Spires of Valkorion, with Zakuul City being the grandest of them all, with all roads on Zakuul leading to the capital. At the very peak of the Spire lied Valkorion's palace: the Palace of the Eternal Dragon.

During his reign, Zakuul prospered: science, technology, and art were the main focuses of his people, and under his rule, there were many great advances within each of these fields. His greatest focus, however, were his Knights of Zakuul: Force-sensitive soldiers and mystics that worshipped him and were his police and generals when necessary. However, Valkorion's goal was to claim the legendary fleet that once destroyed all of Zakuul for his own. He gathered the greatest of his followers and went on an expedition into space. When he returned, the fleet returned with him.

Pleased with his achievement, Valkorion called his new weapons the Eternal Fleet; however, the Eternal Fleet proved difficult to control and maintain, even for Valkorion. As a solution, Emperor Valkorion gathered Zakuul's greatest scientists and crafters to forge the Eternal Throne at the very peak of his palace. Over the years, where once Emperor Valkorion was a common sight amongst his people, he started to isolate himself on the Eternal Throne. It wasn't long before Emperor Valkorion fell into a great slumber. Some bold enough dared to ask if their god was dead, to which those who did ask were never heard of or from again.

In his place, the Knights anointed a High Justice to govern in Emperor Valkorion's name. The High Justice ruled fairly and well, and was soon beloved by the people. Under the High Justice's rule, Zakuul became an advanced society and soon saw their first true advances into other worlds. When the High Justice died of old age, Emperor Valkorion awoke and when told of what became of his Empire, many expected him to execute the High Justice's family.

Instead, he decided to name his daughter the new High Justice; however, as punishment for daring to speak on his behalf, he took away all records of the former High Justice's name and the current High Justice's as well. It soon became a condition as well as a symbol; to be granted such an honour by either the Immortal Emperor or the Knights, one must release their former ambitions and dedicate their lives to the good of Zakuul. The new High Justice ruled as well as her father and had a son of her own, but before she passed away, she ordered the title be granted to another, making the title non-hereditary. The son, inspired by his mother, trained to become a Knight like his ancestors before.

The boy's name was Silas Tirall. After completing his trials and becoming a Knight, he joined the Zakuulan Naval Academy and became a naval officer as a Knight-Ensign. Serving as a marine officer, he often saw first contact and combat with his fellow marines and soldiers, along with his closest friend, Korvo Vortena, a fellow graduate of both the Knight's and Naval Academy. They both rose through the ranks until Silas was made Knight-Commander, and Korvo a Knight-Captain, making him Silas' second-in-command. Returning from one of his deployments, Silas was called to Zakuul City as Emperor Valkorion called for his presence. When Silas entered the throne chamber of the palace, Emperor Valkorion declared that he wishes for the Empire to expand to other planets, and wanted Silas to lead the first exploration expedition. Given a portion of the Eternal Fleet to command, Silas gathered any men and women brave enough to explore Wild Space, and on the sixth day, he and his expedition departed Zakuul's system and entered the dark vastness of Wild Space. This is his story.


	2. Ill News

**King's Landing, Red Keep - 296 AC**

"...And while reports are still coming in, initial numbers are estimated to be within the thousands, Your Grace," the scout anxiously said to the members of the Small Council. For a few moments, the entire chamber was silent.

"You said the entire island of Great Wyk has been sunk? Along with the Salt Cliffe and Old Wyk?" questioned the Master of Whispers.

"Yes, my lord," said the scout.

"Funny, how your little birds were incapable of delivering such a news. Perhaps you are not all-knowing as you claim, 'Lord' Varys," replied the Master of Coin.

"Perhaps, or perhaps this scout is exaggerating a raid from the Sunset Sea," said Varys. "Regardless, this situation requires a response. If left unchecked, these invaders could continue to the mainland, where they could unleash the same wrath as they did to the western isles of the Iron Islands."

"What nonsense is this? If such a feat were possible, why Lord Lannister would be warned of this danger and have already drive these pathetic raiders off for good!" stammered the Grandmaester.

"Your love for Lord Tywin Lannister aside, Grandmaester Pycelle, I doubt that even the Lord of Casterly Rock would be able to muster a force able to counterattack these… invaders fast enough," said Lord Stannis Baratheon. "Besides, the Ironmen are infamous for making many enemies on their raids. I say let them all drown and see if their god welcomes them."

"I am not so concerned about the loss of the ironmen - especially after their foolish rebellion - as I am about these invaders," the Lord Hand of the King spoke at last. "Could you describe the ships as best you can again, son?"

"Yes, my Lord Hand. They were large, almost half the size of King's Landing itself, and there were so many of them, it looked unless. They were pristine white with golden trims, yet they bore no sails nor sigils, and their cannons were capable of unleashing fires of blue that scorched the isles, my lord," said the scout.

"And do these ships fly?" jested Lord Petyr Baelish. "You claim that these ships are the size of cities, are infinite, and are capable of leveling entire islands off the map. What else do you supposedly say that these ships can do?"

Admonished, the scout continues, "I apologize to the council. I am merely relaying what both my lord and myself have witnessed. As soon as these invaders have made clear of their intent, my lord sent me to King's Landing to warn this council of this threat."

The Small Council continued to debate amongst itself, until King Robert I finally came to a decision, and stood up.

"Silence!" cried the King. "I will not take rumors and fairy-tales as facts until I have seen this myself! The Seven Kingdoms have just finished the Greyjoy's rebellion. If he wants our protection, he will have to earn it first. We will wait and if these invaders with their ships dare to come to the mainland, we will show them our fury."


	3. Bored

**Iron Islands, Pyke - 296 AC**

"I'm telling you Tirall, these men are itching for a good and proper fight," said Korvo Vortena. "Not that I wouldn't mind one myself - especially after having to be cooped up for two months. Besides, you've seen these pathetic natives for youself! Hardly did anything when we killed their king!"

"While I would more than love to put these natives out of our misery, our mission is not a simple raid for resources. This is an occupation, until his Immortal Majesty says otherwise," replied Silas Tirall.

The two Knights were in the great hall of Pyke, with Silas sitting on the Seastone Chair and Korvo standing next to him. The other Zakuulans were looting the castle and taking the staff, soldiers and nobles captive for either labour or ransom.

"But what could be so important that the Emperor wanted us to come to this miserable little planet?" questioned Korvo.

"That is not for me, nor you, to know. All you need to know is that Emperor Valkorion specifically sought out this planet and wants us to completely diagnose the planet. Besides, haven't you felt it since we entered orbit? This planet feels… empty," said Silas. "It's as if the planet has no trace left of the Force, or maybe something is draining this planet of its Force energy."

"All the more reasons why we should just leave this planet-"

"Ironborn!"

As Silas and Korvo were conversing, several of the Ironborn warriors and captives charged at the two. Silas and Korvo unsheathed their lightsabers and proceed to cut down the last of the Ironborns.

"See? These filthy natives actually think that they can defeat two fully-trained Knights of Zakuul," said Korvo.

"Enough. Come, we still have their princess in our custody. We should question her to learn more about this place and why they attacked us when we sought to negotiate with them."

As Silas and Korvo left the great halls, they entered the dungeon where Lady Asha Greyjoy was being kept prisoner. They approached the warden of the dungeons for an update on the prisoners.

"Knight-Crusader Delothrea, status report," said Silas.

"Knight-Commander, Knight-Captain. I am pleased to report that all the prisoners have been very… cooperative with us. It would seem that we are in the isle of Pyke, which serves as the capital of this sector called the Iron Islands, which is, but a vassal of a larger empire called the Kingdom of Westeros," said Crusader Delothrea.

"How many sectors does this 'empire' comprise of? And who serves as their leader?" asked Korvo.

"There appears to be nine of which we know of. Each of these sectors are also called kingdoms as a symbolic purpose and serve vital functions for the betterment of their empire. The nine sectors that we know of are the Iron Islands, the North, the Riverlands, the Vale, the Westerlands, the Reach, the Stormlands, the Crownlands and Dorne. Eight out of nine sectors have their own leaders called Lords Paramount, who directly oversees their respective sectors for their king. The man that we presumed to be the king was in fact Lord Paramount Balon Greyjoy of the Iron Islands sector."

"You mean to say that there are eight other sectors in this continent?"

"Yes, Knight-Commander. Each with their own tradition, religion, customs, values, and even government, yet they all are under one king."

"Interesting… Where is the daughter of this Balon Greyjoy?"

"She is at the end of the dungeon, Knight-Commander, safe from other prisoners."

"Well done, Crusader Delothrea. You are dismissed."

Silas and Korvo walked to the end of the dungeon and dismissed the Skytroopers guarding her gate.

"Greetings, Asha Greyjoy. We are pleased to see you unharmed… and unarmed," said Silas.

"Pah!" spit Asha. "Cowards! I should cut you down for the insult of taking me prisoner in my own home!"

"Yes, I'm sure that would end so well for you. However, I do have another proposal for you. One that would prove much more rewarding than a life in a cell…"


	4. Disaster

**King's Landing, Red Keep - 296 AC**

"Well, there we have it. It would seem these invaders do in fact have flying ships," smirked Varys.

The Small Council was in session, after receiving news that not only have these strangers completely conquered the Iron Islands, but now have just captured Winterfell, and are currently laying siege to Casterly Rock. When news of these invaders from the Sunset Sea have taken the isle of Pyke, it spread like wildfire, and now, with two of the realm's most powerful kingdoms and families being under attack from these invaders, the commonfolk and nobles alike are demanding that the king intervene and stop these invaders.

"How is this even possible? Not even Aegon could have conquered this much territory this fast! And not even his dragons could have laid siege to the Rock!" cried Pycelle.

"We need to gather the levies of the remaining kingdoms as soon as possible and lift the siege from Casterly Rock and save Lord Stark," said Jon Arryn. "The lords of the Westerlands and the North must fend for themselves while we gather our armies and save them."

"There won't be enough time for that. By the time we even get all the armies of Westeros in a single location, the siege on Casterly Rock will have been finished, and both Lord Stark and Lannister have been captured or worse. We should split our forces and drive these invaders off as soon as we can," said Petyr Baelish.

"No," said Stannis Baratheon. "Dividing our forces will allow the enemy to pick them off before they can even do anything. The only way we can stand a real chance against these invaders is to combine the armies of the Seven Kingdoms and fight off these invaders once and for all."

"With what? Our spears, crossbows or swords? They have ships the size of King's Landing, are capable of leveling entire islands and siege even Casterly Rock itself, and can fly. These are not simple 'invaders', they are conquerors, with powerful weapons that vastly surpass our own," said the Lord Commander.

"I wasn't aware that the Kingsguard would be this reluctant to face the greatest threat this realm had faced since Aegon the First. Perhaps we should see if the Kingsguard requires more brave and loyal knights who would face these grave threats to the King head-on," replied Petyr Baelish.

"The Lord Commander raises a valid point: none of our forces - however brave and fierce - could possibly fight such a foe. Our ships would be nothing, but target practice for their own. It would perhaps be wise to treat with these invaders and see what they want," said Varys.

Soon the entire council erupted into chaos, with some lords arguing against the idea of treating these invaders while the other lords claim that they would be doomed if they retaliated. Once again, King Robert Baratheon stood up and proceeded to walk out. When the council realized the king had stood, they fell silent. King Robert turned around, and said,

"When all of you are done, I am going to prepare for battle. I want the armies of the Seven Kingdom to gather at Harrenhal, and we will march north to rescue Ned. I failed him once, I will not fail him again."


	5. Buisness

**Westerlands, Casterly Rock - 296 AC**

"'...And finally, Lord Tywin Lannister will renounce the Iron Throne as his rightfully liege, and will in turn submit to the mercy of the Eternal Throne as a tributary until the end of time. By the grace of the Seven, so say I, Lord Tywin Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock, Shield of Lannisport, and Warden of the Westerlands.'" And with the final words of the herald, both Knight-Commander Silas Tirall and Lord Tywin Lannister rise and shake hands over the negotiating table.

When Lord Tywin Lannister saw the Eternal Fleet at his doorsteps, he released a white flag and invited the Zakuulans to treat. With their Knight-Commander was the newly elevated Knight-Captain Delothrea and Silas' personal knights, while across the Zakuulans were Lord Tywin Lannister along with his lionguards, his brother and right-hand man, Ser Kevan Lannister, and his son, Lord Tyrion Lannister.

"I am pleased that we could come to an agreement, Lord Lannister. His Immortal Majesty does not make empty promises, and he has agreed that when all of Westeros swears to the Eternal Throne, you will be made his viceroy," smiled Silas.

"I thank you, Lord Silas. I, too, look forward to our future together, and under the glorious reign of his… Immortal Majesty, that all of Westeros will prosper," stated Lord Tywin Lannister. It had been a bitter pill to swallow: not only was Tywin committing a breach of feudal tradition, but now must abandon his ambition for his grandson to sit on the Iron Throne. However, as his son, Tyrion was quick to point out, these… Zakuulans provided another opportunity for House Lannister to further its prestige. And what prestige it is: to named viceroy of all of Westeros, a king in all, but name, and with the full might and support of these foreigners and their ships, none would ever dare raise their arms against Lannister blood ever again.

"Knight-Commander, his Immortal Majesty requires your attention," stated one of the foreign… knight? Indeed, these foreigners continue to impress Tywin over and over.

"Very well. I apologize, Lord Lannister. This will just be a moment," said Silas.

"Please, Lord Tirall. There is no need for any apologies here. You may use the Stone Gardens, where you shall all the privacy you require, and none shall disturb you there," replied Tywin.

When all the Zakuulans left the great hall, the remaining Lannister men turned to hold their own private council.

"Are you sure this is wise, lord brother? Jaime, Cersei, Joffrey, Myrcella, Tommen, along with many of our loyal servants and sons still call King's Landing their home. When news of this gets out…" asked Ser Kevan Lannister. Lord Tywin always appreciated his brother's caution, and indeed mirrored some of his concerns.

"With all due respect, lord uncle, news of what transpired need not be public knowledge. Afterall, how long do you think King Robert can stand against our mighty Knight-Commander. In fact, I dare say that even their squires could easily cut down Ser Barristan Selmy himself," said Lord Tyrion Lannister. Despite being young - and a disappointment - Tywin could not help, but feel impressed by his son's rare wisdom… when they choose reveal themselves.

"You act as if the walls of Casterly Rock are immune to the Spider. In fact, I dare say that he has already guessed what has transpired. I will not deny that these… Zakuulans are very impressive, but how long will it take before they forget about our agreement? They may have placed Lord Tywin as the future ruler of all of Westeros, but how many years will it take for them to ignore our pleas and demands, or in fact break their own word and instead kill us all? These foreigners think nothing of us, Tyrion! Less than nothing! Compared to them, we are primitive rodents!" cried Kevan.

"Enough!" said Tywin. "I do not require these foreigners to honor their word after they make me viceroy. Even without their ships at our disposal, we are House Lannister. We are the most powerful house in the history of Westeros. We shall claim our rightful place, one way or another."


	6. Crazy Times

**The North, Winterfell - 296 AC**

Even though Ned thought that he had seen it all after the rebellion, nothing - even in his wildest dreams - could compare to what he is witnessing now. The day started off simple enough: the family had breakfast in the main hall of Winterfell, except Theon was missing. No true surprise there; indeed, the entire family was shocked when news reached Winterfell about how the Iron Islands have been conquered by some foreign invaders from the Sunset Sea. Ned remembers how in his youth, both he and Robert had a promise that before they got married and had children, that they would sail to the west of Westeros and see what lies beyond. Ned doubts Robert even remembers making that promise, but it was one of few precious memories of their childhood that Ned still has that isn't tainted by the rebellion.

After breakfast, the family continued on with their day-to-day duties: Robb, Jon, and Theon went into the Wolfswood with the hunters for more food, Sansa and Arya were at their lessons, and Catelyn was in the nursery with their two youngest, Bran and the newly-arrived Rickon. Eddard himself was in the great hall, holding court-mostly about the preparations for winter town and this year's New Spring Festival along with the birth of his newborn son.

Then, during the court, a guard entered the great hall, and said that the castle was under attacked. Every men-in-arms went with their lord to see who would attack Winterfell, except they were expecting a rebellious lord's army, not… whatever it was that now flies towards Winterfell.

"My lord, what should we do?" cried one of the guards.

Before Ned was a vast... ship? Except no ship is capable of flying, especially with in such a huge scale. Whatever it was, it did not look friendly, and was quickly approaching.

"I want guards to escort every women, children and elder to the Wolfswood, while every able-body men to enter the turret towers and prepare the ballistas!" If this is how Eddard of House Stark is meant to die, he will not die cowering. But before he could go any further, a large blue beam from the ship hit the moats in front of Winterfell and proceeded to scan the entire castle. Ned didn't feel anything, but then, a large transparent man appeared before Ned. He was unlike anyone he has ever seen before: his plate armor was clearly not in Westerosi style-at least none that he knew of-and the man looked like a knight, but Ned doubted he was a knight sworn to Robert. Also, his helmet covered his entire face, revealing only two blazing, blue eyes in the shadow of the helm, and curiously, he had no sword, at least none visible.

"Greetings, Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell," the large transparent man said in a booming voice. "I am Knight-Captain Korvo Vortena of the Eternal Empire. I come on behalf of Knight-Commander Silas Tirall, who is currently in Casterly Rock. We are the same men who conquered the sector that you called the Iron Islands, and we are more than capable of unleashing the same wrath on your castle. However, our first contact protocol requires us to exhaust all diplomatic options before use of Eternal Fleet, and thus I appear before you and all who reside within the castle you call Winterfell."

"Why are you here and what do you want, Lord Vortena?" cried Ned from the battlements.

"My master, his Immortal Majesty, Emperor Valkorion, has taken a keen interest with your world. We, his most loyal Knights, were given the task of not only discovering your planet, but also colonizing it and educating your people in basic galactic protocols. However, that is neither here nor there. I present myself to you to assure you that I am no enemy - at least not one that you want - and simply wish to make a mutual contract with you. My men and I will establish a base camp outside your fortress and will await there until you agree to come with no more than a personal escort, so that we continue our talks and see what future Winterfell has with the Empire. You will have three standard solar days to make up your mind. If you fail to arrive before the third day, then I will have no choice, but to eradicate the North to clear it for colonization. The choice, is yours, my lord." And with that, the large transparent knight disappeared.


	7. Primitives

**Westerlands, Silas' Flagship - 296 AC**

It has only been a month, and already, more than half of Westeros already are vassals of the Eternal Throne: after his dealings with Lord Lannister, Silas was able to secure the Westerlands, providing a direct base of operations in the mainland instead of having to resort to using what remains of the Iron Islands. And his friend, Vortena, has taken the North with just himself and his personal warship, a prototype designed specifically for the capacity of carrying legions of soldiers, while trading weapon power for more durable shields.

Vortena's report of what happened were vague, but what Silas understood was that on the third day after Vortena entered the North sector, the late Lord Eddard Stark arrived and bluntly told Vortena that the North will only bow to one king. Silas was surprised by what happened next, but Vortena apparently let Lord Stark go, and allowed him to gather his army; Silas thought that was foolish of Vortena as he could have ended the threat then. Regardless, Vortena and his command waited outside the gates of Winterfell, allowing Lord Stark to take the initiative. On the second week, Lord Stark attacked with an estimate of 22,000 men: by the end of the day, 22,000 men lied died in the vast tundra in front of Winterfell. The "Battle of Winterfell", many of the locals called it, which made Silas and Vortena laugh, as there were no casualty on their side: hardly what they would call a battle.

When the "battle" was over, the newly appointed Lord Robb Stark immediately surrendered, and gave up the position of Lord Paramount of the North in exchange for his remaining family's lives, his home, his father's remains, and was made Viceroy of Winterfell. His Immortal Majesty was most pleased with this, and made Vortena the second Knight-Commander of the Zakuulan Invasion Force, making him and Silas the two in charge of the invasion - not that that truly changed much of the dynamics between them as Vortena was always just accepted as the secondary leader.

With the North and the Westerlands under their control, both Silas and Korvo decided to look further south, specifically, the Riverlands. They had hoped that with news of Winterfell's defeat and Viceroy Stark's connections to the Lord Paramount Hoster Tully, that the Riverlands were surrender. So far, they have yet to reply to any of their messengers, and what's worse, King Robert I has called for a crusade to liberate the North and is marshalling his army at a location called Harrenhal.

"Harrenhal isn't just an ordinary fortress," said Asha Greyjoy. "It is THE fortress of Westeros. It has the largest garrison, best fortifications, and has many towers and secret tunnels that makes a ground siege impossible." Asha has quickly proven to be a great asset for the invasion force. After Silas and Korvo met Asha, they made a deal: they would allow Asha Greyjoy to rebuild the Iron Islands in exchange for fealty and for information on the rest of Westeros, including its rulers, customs, and history. Currently, Silas, Korvo, Knight-Captain Delothrea, Asha, and Korvo's new right-hand man, Knight-Captain Atrus, were in the command center on Silas' flagship, plotting on how to end King Robert's forces before they can march out of Harrenhal.

"Then how do we siege the castle than?" asked Knight-Commander Vortena.

"There has only ever been one successive siege on Harrenhal, about 300 years ago, when King Aegon the Conqueror burned Harrenhal with his great dragon, Balerion," answered Asha.

The room fell silent, before someone finally responded.

"Did you say… dragon?" asked Delothrea.

"Yes, dragon; as in a flying beast that can breathe fire and eat men whole," said Asha.

The Zakuulans looked at each other, but said nothing.

"Well, since we don't have any dragons with us, we will have to use our warships instead," said Vortena.

"Knight-Commander, with all due respect, our warships are running dangerously low on fuel, especially with three months without finding any potent energy source that run our ships," said Knight-Captain Atrus. "With your permission Knight-Commander Tirall, I can gather my best Shadows in my command and we can infiltrate the castle and takeout the leaders before they even know it."

"With 100,000 men in the same castle as you? Not to mention those same leaders probably has their best soldiers guarding them as well? No, Knight-Captain. Our only choice without sacrificing the fleet is to draw them out," replied Knight-Commander Vortena. "Look at the schematics of the castle; there are currently two entrances of which we can see: one main entrance facing the north, and an eastern gate. If I had to guess, the last stragglers of Robert's army will be entering through the east gate as it is less defended than the main entrance."

"When the greenlanders see your army, they'll close the gates and rain arrows on you before you can even get to either of the gates," said Asha.

"What about the walls?" asked Delothrea. "The schematics shows that they are no taller than 50 feet, small enough for our skytroopers to scale the castle, while the rest of the Knights cut down the gate."

"You forget about the secret tunnels," said Atrus. "When our attack happens, any number of soldiers could easily escape from the castle. We should have some scouts first find tunnels and block them, so none could escape."

"We don't have enough time for that, Knight-Captain," said Silas. "The Emperor is growing impatient with our progress and if we don't end this soon, then we will all be punished for it. Knight-Commander Vortena, I want you to take Knights divisions S-1-1 to S-1-5, C-2-1 to C-3-1, and SC-1-1 to SC-1-2. You will be positioned to the rear, near the south wall. Knight-Captain Delothrea, you will take divisions S-1-6 to S-2-1, C-3-2 and will take the skytroopers to scale the castle. When the attack begins, your objective is open the gate from inside, allowing Vortena and the rest of the army to break through. Knight-Captain Atrus, I want you to take SC-1-3 to SC-1-5, and stay in the rear. There, you and the Scions will use battle meditations to make the rest of us invulnerable. I will lead the rest of the divisions through the main gate. It's time to show these primitives just who we really are."


	8. End of an Era (part 1)

**King's Landing, Red Keep - 296 AC**

Jon Arryn was many things: he was once a heir to the Vale, he was a knight during the Ninepenny War, he was once a Lord Paramount of the Vale after his lord father passed away, he was once a husband and father before Lysa and Robin, he was once a general during Robert's rebellion, he was once a Hand of the King during much of Robert's reign. The thought of Robert pained him in his chest, the late King Robert I.

He remembers the day when he first met Robert and Eddard: it was the first day of winter, where the snows of the North blanketed the proud mountain peaks and roads of the Vale. The carriage carrying the two boys was ahead of schedule, had passed the Bloody Gate and were already on their way to the Gates of the Moon. Jon Arryn was nervous: he didn't know what to think when both Lord Stark and Lord Baratheon had asked Jon if he was willing to foster their sons in the Vale. For Robert Baratheon, Jon could guess why, as Robert was Lord Steffon's heir and an alliance between the Vale and the Stormlands would be beneficial. As for Ned, perhaps Lord Rickard wanted to make a ceremonial peace between the North and the Vale and to foster better relationships between the two kingdoms.

Not that Jon complained, for he had always wanted children of his own and with Robert and Eddard, he could have just a small taste of having a family of his own, that is of course if the boys would even view him as such. Regardless, Jon knew how important these two boys were to their respective kingdoms, and would not fail in his duty. Funny, now that Jon thinks on it, that he should live, while all of his children should die before their time: his Arysa Arryn, born stillborn, Ned and Robert, both dead at the hands of these foreigners. He expected to feel fury and anger when he heard the news, but now all he can feel is remorse and sorrow. Sad, for a world that could have been, but now never will.

The "Battle of Harrenhal". Jon was in King's Landing when Robert called his banners. Lords and knights from the rest of the free kingdoms rallied at Harrenhal, both eager to earn the prestige against these sky-foreigners and their flying ships, while also bent on avenging the late Lord Eddard Stark and liberating the North. Robert nearly killed the messenger that brought the news of Eddard's death, at the hands of one Knight-Commander Korvo Vortena. Jon exercised caution despite this, but Robert, in a fit of rage, dismissed Jon Arryn from his office, and had gathered the royal retinue and marched on Harrenhal. Jon still sent all the knights and soldiers still loyal to him, to Robert, for he too wanted to avenge Ned, but something told him that this would only send those poor men with families of their own, to their death. Before their time.

3 days after the battle, the Zakuulan warships hovered over the city, and their knights and soldiers filled the streets, killing any resistance from the Goldcloaks. Jon ordered them to stand down and to allow their leaders to come to the Red Keep. There, King Joffrey I, his mother and uncle at his side, the Small council at the base of the Iron Throne, and the rest of the court waiting for the foreigners to formally declare their victory.

When the gates opened, Jon saw legions of their knights, plated in either gold or white, their helmets covering their face leaving only their blazing blue eyes to see, their formation flawless as they march and make way for their leader, the infamous Knight-Commander Silas Tirall and Korvo Vortena. Jon remembers how the herald welcomed them to King's Landing and had formally declared their Eternal Empire the victor.

Their demands were many: the Seven Kingdoms would no longer answer to the Iron Throne, but instead to the Eternal Throne. They were no longer vassals, but instead tributaries, thus being forced to pay large amounts of resources, while also having an arms and army limitation statute implemented. The monarchy would be broken and instead be reorganized into their imperial system, with former Lord Paramounts becoming Viceroys, and the former King Joffrey would become the Viceroy of the newly-named Heartlands, in place of the Crownlands. Each of the new Viceroys and their families will be required to attend the ceremony and pledge fealty to new regent of Westeros, of whom will be decided by their Emperor.

The room was silent while the Zakuulans made their demands, but none of them would dare object. When the foreigners made their final demands, Jon Arryn, speaking on behalf of both the Small Council and King Joffrey I, accepted the terms and knelt before Silas and hailed him as the new conqueror of Westeros. The feast afterwards in honor of the news took place in all of King's Landing: normally such a feast is reserved for the birth of a royal heir or the death of a king, but today marks a more tragic day: the death of a nation.


	9. End of an Era (part 2)

**King's Landing, Red Keep - 296 AC**

"My deepest condolences, your Grace."

That is all that Cersei hears during the feast, and she hates it. Not that Robert is dead, but because her whole world has been turned upside down in the span of a month. She remembers when Robert first got the news of the attack on the Iron Islands, how indifferent he was the suffering of the Ironborns and these foreigners. Honestly, if she didn't hate him with a passion, she would have been impressed - after all, what is the life of an Ironman really worth?

But then, Casterly Rock was attacked, and then Winterfell within the same week and by the same foreigners. Her home, the legendary Casterly Rock, the source of all Lannister gold, was being sieged and what did Robert do? Nothing. No, worse than nothing: he decided to go and try to rescue Lord Eddard Stark. Hmph, the late Lord Stark isn't? Well, Eddard is dead, along with Robert, and Jon Arryn is likely to retire to the Eyrie for the rest of his days. So ends the glorious revolution.

Cersei takes another sip of her wine and looks out to the great hall. After Jon Arryn agreed to the terms of the foreigners, the order was given to throw a feast in their honor and glory for managing to conquer all of Westeros. While the commonfolk partied in the streets of King's Landing, the nobility and the foreigners held their own feast in the Red Keep.

Cersei looks out and sees several of the foreigners in their armor or in robes, yet all of them are so elegantly styled and perfectly fitted. She imagines that the cost of their armor would rival even Valyrian steel. She then becomes surprised to learn that some of the foreigners' knights are actually women. Not ugly or brutish either, but elegant, beautiful, poised. Now that she sees it, most of their knights - when they don't have their helmets on - are very beautiful and handsome. But they all have the same look in their eyes: the eyes of people who believe they are superior to others.

"Forgive me, my lady."

She was drawn out of her stupor when one of the foreigners… these Zakuulans?, sat in the chair right next to hers.

"I should introduce myself. My name is Silas. Silas Tirall."

So this is the legendary Knight-Commander of the "Eternal Empire". She had to admit, he was handsome, tall, well-built, and calm, but more than that, there was an… aura about him. Something about him made him… different.

"My pleasure, Lord Tirall. I am Lady Cersei Lannister. I would say the Dowager Queen, but it would seem that title is no longer appropriate, now is it?" replied Cersei.

"If I may, I do regret the death of your late husband. Believe me when I say that we had exhausted all negotiations with hi-" said Silas.

"It is no matter, Lord Tirall. What's done is done. Besides, it is my children's future that I must look to now." Cersei had hoped that Silas would not be another of those who offer false condolences. It would seem the rest of her life will be plagued with such people.

"Agreed, and in fact, that is preciously why I wish to talk with you, my lady," said Silas.

Curious, Cersei turned back to Silas to see he had a sealed letter in his hands. He gave her the letter and instantly she recognized the seal: the seal of the Lord of Casterly Rock, the seal of her father. She broke the seal and read the letter:

 _My daughter,_

 _I do not have a lot of time, so I will make this brief. You may have heard some rumors about these foreigners, and about the siege on Casterly Rock. I assure you that Lord Silas Tirall and I have come to a deal, that House Lannister would offer its support to these Zakuulans in exchange for dominion of all of Westeros and beyond. They have stated that they plan to abolish the monarchy and implement their own imperial system of governance, and they will establish our house as the predominant and overlords of Westeros in their name. However, there is a catch: that this deal will be made null and void if King Robert does not agree to step-down from the throne and declare the Eternal Throne the new liege of Westeros. Seeing as Robert has little love for the Iron Throne and you are his queen, I, your father, command you to convince your husband to renounce the Iron Throne, step down as the king, and declare for the Eternal Empire. Once this is done, then House Lannister will truly become the most powerful house in the world. Do not fail me, my daughter._

 _Lord Tywin Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock, Shield of Lannisport, and Warden of the Westerlands_

Cersei could not believe what she was reading. She looked up to see Silas looking directly at her eyes, reading her face and emotions when she was reading the letter.

"Is this true?" Cersei asked.

"Unfortunately, no longer," Silas sighed. "The agreement was made in faith, that you would be able to convince your husband, the late King Robert, to agree to a peace talk with us. We had hoped that we could have reached to him, but it would seem the death of the late Lord Eddard Stark had wounded him deeply."

"Why are you giving this to me now? What is the point of all this?" Cersei quired.

Silas looked at the rest of the great hall and once he was sure no-one was looking, he leaned close to Cersei's ears.

"Our Emperor is expected to announce who will become the regent for Westeros. Our hope was to have one of the natives, your countrymen, as the next regent and thus we could assume an advisory position. His Immortal Majesty is currently waiting for my report, and will no doubt ask whom I recommend as a possible candidate. There is a small chance, that we could name your son, father, or whomever you pick as the next regent."

"And what would this cost me?" Cersei knew that this was too good to be true. But for the life of her, she couldn't figure out what they could possibly want.

"I must warn you, the price is very high. In fact, you might very well object," Silas replied, keeping a straight look. "You see, our ships are unlike your own. While your ships can only sail on the waters of this world, our ships can travel between different planets. But they require very powerful sources of energy, or fuel that could rival the power of the sun. As it so happens, we have discovered a rare form of metal alloy on this planet that would more than be sufficient to power our ships again."

"What is this metal alloy?"

"It is called Betharian. They are rare minerals that can only be mined from sites where meteorites strike a planet. They burn extremely slow and predictably, but can be volatile if mishandled, thus making it a rare and efficient energy source."

"That sounds quite a lot like a substance that I know of. We call it Wildfire: it is also very volatile, but the substance can burn a long time and will burn until there is nothing left," Cersei replied.

"Yes, I've heard about these 'Wildfire', but I can assure, that that is nothing compared to what Betharian can do if refined and used correctly, my lady."

"And you said that you know the location of this deposit?"

"That we do, and in a way, your entire family knows too. After all, it lies directly under Casterly Rock," Silas said.


	10. End of an Era (part 3)

**King's Landing, Red Keep - 296 AC**

"No."

Somehow, Silas was not surprised by her answer.

"My lady, I assure you th-"

"First you come and butcher our men, now you seek to drive us from our homes?" interrupted Cersei. "You may have claimed my son's crown and future, but you will never claim Casterly Rock."

Cersei sat in silence, waiting for this… foreigner to react.

"...Very well. I wish you well, my lady." Silas stood and walked out of the great hall.

As he entered the courtyard, he realized that it was night-time. Looking out into the lower city and the Blackwater Bay, he had to admit there was a certain charm about their capital, at least from a distance. Before he could muse further in his thoughts, one of this deputies arrived.

"Knight-Commander," said the knight.

"Yes? What is it?" asked Silas.

"His Immortal Majesty… he requires your presence. We have established a secure connection back at the ship," said the knight.

"Very well, I will be there shortly. Dismissed," said Silas.

As the knight went back into the castle, Silas made his way down to his flagship, near the city's harbor. When the natives surrendered, they had the fleet stationed near the edge of the city, so that none could attempt to board them.

Silas was making his way back to his flagship through the streets of King's Landing with his personal escort of Skytroopers. He got to see first-hand the conditions of the city and its inhabitants. Needless to say, he was not impressed: how could any sentient being willingly live in a such a wretched place?

As he entered his flagship, he saw that Knight-Commander Korvo Vortena was also summoned, along with Grand Scion Heskal, the Scions' leader.

"Knight-Commander Tirall," Heskal bowed.

"Grand Scion Heskal. It is an honor to welcome you here. I was unaware of your arrival," Silas said, turning to his friend.

"Don't look at me, I only just found out a few moments ago as well," Korvo said.

"His Immortal Majesty has sent me to serve as an overseer for the planet; the Emperor has taken great interest, especially in the lands beyond the northern borders, but that is for another time," Heskal explained. "Our master is awaiting for your news."

Heskal turned on the holoterminal and after a few moments, Emperor Valkorion himself appeared.

"His Glorious Majesty, Immortal Master and Protector of Zakuul, Emperor Valkorion," Heskal announced as the trio kneeled before the holo-projection of Valkorion.

"What news do you bring for me, child of Tirall?" Even though Silas is one of the few mortals to have a close and frequent contact with the emperor, he will never not feel uneasy in his majesty's presence, even in a thousand parsecs away.

"The planet is ours, your Immortal Majesty. All of Westeros has fallen to the might of Zakuul and now recognizes the Eternal Throne as their master."

"...What of the eastern continent?"

"We have dispatched several of our Knights to the Free Cities, along with the rest of the eastern nations, to either bring them to the fold, or to crush them, your Immortal Majesty."

Silas dared not look up, for just an act-even in holo-communication-was disrespectful and would warrant death, even to him. But the silence was maddening, for he didn't know if Valkorion was displeased with him or not.

"Very well. I have dispatched a Star Fortress along with Eternal Fleet units 5-2-2, 8-6-5, and 9-8-3 to the Westeros system."

"Thank you, your Immortal Majesty. I will see to it that the rest of our fleet units will be ready for refueling and to leave the planet's orbit, along with the rest of our bases of operations we still have on Westeros."

"One last thing, child of Tirall. Whom, among the natives, would you name as a worthy servant to rule this planet?"

"...None, your Immortal Majesty. They have all either been short-sighted, clumsy, or too ambitious for us to control. I would recommend for us to establish direct control of this world."

Silence.

"Indeed?"

Silence again.

"Very well. Rise, child of Tirall."

Silas rose from the ground and looked at the holo-projection of Emperor Valkorion.

"For your accomplishment of successfully assimilating Westeros to the Empire, I name you the first of the Exarchs, Tribune of Zakuul, and Lord Viceroy of Westeros. Now go, child of Tirall; you still have a destiny to fulfill."


	11. Interlude: Act 1

_And so ends Act 1 of the Eternal Enlightenment._

 _I want to say thank you for reading this far, and explain a couple of things that I feel deserve further elaborations:_

 _1\. The 5 commandments thing in the prologue is not an official thing-that's just something that I made up, to mirror the famous Jedi and Sith code. For those of you who aren't aware, these Knights of Zakuul are force-users that act kinda like a police force in the planet of Zakuul, which is the capital of the Eternal Empire. Since there is so little information about the organization, or about Zakuul in general, I had to make several things up as I go._

 _2\. When it comes to Star Wars, its always hard and ultimately, objective, to directly say which force-user is the stronger. Many people's favorites include Anakin Skywalker, Luke Skywalker, Yoda, Darth Sidious, or even some of the Legends characters like Darth Bane or Marka Ragnos, or the infamous Revan. Not that I blame them, as many of them have accomplished impossible feats and are famous for a reason, but ultimately, its really up to a person's opinion. The reason I'm bringing this up is because Valkorion/Vitiate kinda stands at an odd place when it comes to my story at least. Many argue that while Valkorion is a powerful force-user, they say that he couldn't hold a candle to someone like Sidious or Luke, while on the flip side, it is known that Valkorion can literally drain a planet of life, which it is recorded he has done twice: once when he was a lord of the sith in a planet called Nathema, and in the SWTOR game in a planet called Ziost, where we can actually see this happen in-game. This story takes place 300 years before the events of SWTOR, around the same time as KOTOR actually, but I also have no intention of introducing either Revan, Jedi Exile, or any of the KOTOR characters, since this is about Zakuul. My point being, is that for this story's purpose, I will attempt to make an explanation of my own to why Valkorion is pretty much a SWTOR equivalent of Abeloth. (Speaking of which, I very much dislike Abeloth, or the Ones, as a whole because it in a way, belittles the significance and concept of the Force: in my mind, the Force shouldn't need to have a physical representation or embodiment.)_

 _3\. One thing that you might have noticed is how I tend to skip ahead a couple of times in the story. The main reason I do this is because I want to push the story forwards: I mean, does it really matter how Robert Baratheon was killed? Maybe its because I'm lazy, or just bad at writing battle scenes, but I tend to find it pointless and stalls the story for me. However, if people want, I could revisit the scene and attempt to flesh it out a bit more, along with any other scenes that you wish, but I try to follow the Star Wars movie's format, like how some scenes takes place either several moments after the previous or consecutively: like the original triology, we see scenes between Luke and Leia despite them being on opposite sides of the galaxy. All I'm trying to say, is that I feel that this is the best way to push the story in a steady pace, but if it feels I'm going WAY too fast, or if there is not enough details, then please, please let me know because ultimately, I'm writing this story not just for myself, but for others to enjoy._

 _4\. I imagine many people would be pissed off at me for killing both Robert and Eddard, but please hear me out before you report me for abuse: I'm writing the story as it might realistically happen. Like with Tywin, he would recognize how useless it is to even disagree with the Zakuulans as they could literally blow his entire lands apart-no spoiler-and thus would try to curry favor and better relationships with the Zakuulans. And I don't see Eddard betraying Robert to save his life, because he is too HONORABLE. (Side Note: what does it really mean to be honorable? Maybe it's just me, but I don't really understand why everyone says Ned is an honorable man, because I've never seen any of this actions as honorable, just stupid, and for that reason, I tend to dislike his character.) And Robert, after hearing how his best friend was killed, I find it also unlikely that he would have surrendered, even if Ned was alive. I apologize, because I know how much people worship Ned because he's played by Sean Bean, but that's how this story has gone. And it probably won't be the last time a Stark or Baratheon, or even Lannister gets killed. *wink*_

 _5\. And finally, Silas Tirall. A major challenge in fanfictions is when an author introduces an original character is to make him interesting, or at least deserving to be called a main character, and this is no different for me. One problem I had with the Star Wars: the Force Awakens is how quickly Rey got all of her force powers when Luke needed 3 movies for him to finally call himself a Jedi, and we see the journey of him transforming from a farmer to a Jedi Knight. The prequels did a great job-in my opinion-also showing this, because it took into account that even for a padawan, Anakin was way more special than others, and thus was given higher expectations. Now, by no means is Silas a Chosen One, nor is he really that much more powerful than the average Knight of Zakuul-not to say that Zakuul Knights are weak or anything-but he has the qualities of a leader, even if my writing does a bad job of showing this._

 _6\. If any of you have played the recent KOTFE, you would know the Exarchs as the end bosses for the Star Fortress Flashpoints, but I think there is way more potential for them to be more than that. Exarch is a title, typically seen in the Byzantine, or Eastern Roman, Empire and was reserved for powerful lords of vast territories. It's kinda like the imperial equivalent of kings if you will, and they answered to the Emperor of the Byzantine Empire._ _Also, while we're there, a viceroy is more or less a lord, but instead of his title going to his children, it is technically the liege's title, and thus the liege determines whether to give it to another person or to the children of the previous viceroy. The purpose of this system was to give less power to the governors in charge and more to the centralize the government of an empire._

 _Anyways, I hope this clears up some things about this story and the background facts about it. Please let me know if you have any questions, or most importantly, any suggestions for how the next acts should go. So far, I have 4 other acts planned out, but that does not mean that this story has to end with just those._

 _One last final note: from now on, every 5 chapters, I will ask a random Star Wars related question. By no means does anyone have to answer it, I would just like to know what you guys think about the question. Also, they are opinion-based, so there is no right-or-wrong answer, just what you personally think._

 _So, my first question is: What do you think about lightsaber combat styles? Do you like the original trilogy's more samurai way of fighting, or the prequel's flashy ones? Or maybe both, combination, neither?_

 _Anyways, thanks again for all of your support, and the first chapter of Act 2 should be up by next Monday (9-26-16)_


	12. Long live the Exarch

Star Wars

The Eternal Enlightenment

Act 2

While the rest of the known galaxy remains ignorant to the ever-shifting politics of Wild Space, the Eternal Empire of Zakuul celebrates as it welcomes its first member, the colony world of the newly-named Westeros, after the continent. For his valor, diplomatic service, and military genius, the Immortal Emperor Valkorion has made the young Knight-Commander Silas Tirall the first of the Exarchs.

As the first Exarch, Silas Tirall bears a heavy responsibility of overseeing the planet's transformation into a proper resource planet, but he has proven that he is up to the task; Silas has reformed the governments of Westeros to a more centralized and self-maintaining system, while also removing much of the power inherent to former lords of vast territories. Although many native Westerosi and Essosi lords and burghers resent the Zakuulans for changing their way of life, some have started to cooperate with their new overlords and have already become influential members within Westeros, chief among them is House Lannister.

However, not all goes well for the Zakuulans: there are rumors of a secret rebellion that seeks to drive them from the planet for good, and while most of Westeros and Essos has fallen to the might of the Eternal Fleet, the vast plains of the horselords, the Dothraki Sea, remains the last stretch of land that is not part of the Empire.

From his newly gifted Star Fortress, Exarch Tirall keeps a close eye on the politics of all of Westeros. However, he has sensed a disturbance within the Force, and he has summoned his council to learn what could have caused such a shift of power...

* * *

 **Star Fortress above Westeros - 297 AC**

"-are pleased to report that the fuel refineries ahead of schedule, your Excellency. We estimate that by the end of the month, we will have the entire fleet ready for the next run back to Zakuul."

"And the tributes?"

"All sectors report green, your Excellency. Coordinates for their designated pick-up location has been given to their corresponding ships."

In the command center of the Star Fortress, Silas sat in his meditation pod while using his private holo-terminal with several of his overseers on the monthly status report. In the short time that Zakuul has been here, all of Westeros has changed: after it was announced that Silas was made the Exarch and Overlord of Westeros, he had wasted no time in draining the planet's vast natural resources. From the Westerlands, Stormlands, and Vale lied many great quarries and each day precious minerals were mined out of the earth to be sent back to Zakuul. After a small rebellion led by the Tyrells of the Reach, Silas demonstrated the full power of his Eternal Fleet and had the Hightower along with most of Oldtown turned into a ruin. He then turned both the Reach and Riverlands into vast plantations, while in the North and Dorne lied many precious oils and fuel, thus Silas had ordered many oil-drills and fuel refineries built. Unfortunately for the native Westerosi, this has greatly changed the face of their realm, and it is not only the western continent that has changed under Zakuul's rule.

In Essos, many of the Free Cities were more than willing to submit to the Eternal Empire after witnessing the Star Fortress entering the planet's orbit. The pirates of the Stepstones once tried to attack a Eternal warship on route from the Summer Isles; now there are no Stepstone left, with all of the pirates either dead or long-gone. For the most part, the Zakuulans left Valyria alone. Grand Scion Heskal had requested to lead an expedition, but Silas denied it, stating that Valyria held little significance for Zakuul in terms of resources.

However, not all has changed for the worst: realizing that their new subjects needed better transportation along with a faster, more safer route, the Zakuulans had retraced the old Kingsroad and Valyrian Road, established multiple cities between them and had begun training the natives in basic military training. Initially, Exarch Silas considered giving the natives modern weapons such as the vibro-blade and blasters, but ultimately decided against it, and had the standing armies of Westeros be trained in every weaponry that the Zakuulans could teach.

As a symbolic gesture, he had made Tywin Lannister his chief advisor and liaison between Zakuul and Westeros, leaving him with many of the administrative and judicial duties required to run the planet. In return, Tywin, his family, and most loyal subjects were given priority to anything about the modern galactic custom that Silas deemed them ready for. As agreed, Silas let the Lannisters keep their home of Casterly Rock, but kept a close eye on them from his Star Fortress - the mighty space station that no native was allowed in.

At a request from his new Knight-Commander Delothrea, Silas has authorized several academies built around the world with teaching droids to educate both current and future generations of natives in the basic principles, language, mathematics, history, etc. about the Eternal Empire. It wasn't a major success for obvious reasons, but since most of those academies were self-run and maintaining because most of the staff were droids, Silas allowed the schools to continue.

Realizing that the Zakuulans needed a planetary base of operations, Silas turned the castle of Harrenhal into their private fortress, outfitted with a small skytrooper factory, and a massive barrack for the Knights or Zakuulan military to use. Because the original castle's stones and layouts have fallen into disrepair over the years before their arrival, the Zakuulans essentially tore the entire castle down, but rebuilt their new base in the same image as the old Harrenhal, except made out of durasteel and aurodium. Now, Harrenhal rebuilt and serving as the central base of operations on the planet, while also holding the Star Fortress' primary shield generator - as a extra measure of precaution - all of Westeros may now see the glory under Zakuulan rule.

"Very well, overseers. If there is nothing to report, you are all dismissed," said Silas.

"Thank you, your Excellency," murmured the overseers, except for one: the overseer of Pentos.

"Overseer Nilraan. Do you have something else to report?" asked Silas, turning back around to the holo-terminal.

"Forgive me, your Excellency, I would not dare to take up more of your time. I am afraid that we have a situation that requires your attention," said the projection of Overseer Nilraan. "During my weekly inspection of the city, one of my patrols have reported that they have recently felt a... disturbance in the Force. When I went with the patrol to see for myself, I too felt the great shift, specifically, in one of the magisters' palace."

Silas pondered on this piece of news before he replied. "Do you believe someone in the palace is Force-sensitive?"

"That was my suspicion, your Excellency. However, when I arrived at the palace in question, the disturbance instantly vanished, but later reappeared after we inspected and left the palace," said Overseer Nilraan.

"Hmm. If this is true, then his Immortal Majesty will want to learn of this as soon as possible," said Silas. "I will contact the Emperor and will let you know what he commands. In the meantime, I will send one of Heskal's Scion to help further understand this situation."

"Yes, your Excellency," said Overseer Nilraan's projection before it turned off.

Silas, making sure the room had complete privacy, turned on the holo-terminal for Emperor Valkorion. After a few seconds, the holo-projection of the Emperor appeared.

"Your Glorious Majesty, forgive me for my disturbance," kneeled Silas.

"Speak, child of Tirall."

"Your Immortal Majesty, I have recently learned of a situation that warrants your attention. One of my overseers has reported feeling a disturbance in the Force, but stated that when he went further to inspect the matter, the source of the disturbance vanished, only to reappear after he left. I have reason to believe that this is the cause of some native recently discovering their force-sensitivity."

"...Who?"

"We currently do not have an identity, and we could be entirely wrong about the situation, your Immortal Majesty. However, we wanted to know of your desire before we proceed any further."

Silence. The holo-projection of Valkorion closed his eyes for a moment, only to reveal his flashing bright, orange eyes.

"Interesting... Exarch Tirall, find this girl and bring her to me."

"At...at once, your Immortal Majesty."

And with that, the holo-projection of Valkorion switched off.


	13. Visions in the Dark

**Magister Illyrio's Palace, Pentos - 297 AC**

"-have my assurances, your royal highness: Khal Drogo and his Dothraki warriors should more than be enough to make the bulk of your royal army, and there are whispers of rebellion both in Essos and Westeros against these Zakuulans," whispered Magister Illyrio. "If you were to reveal yourself at the head of 40,000 Dothraki screamers, I have little doubt that many of the commonfolk and former lords would rally to your cause. Imagine it, your royal highness, as the king who liberated and united the whole world."

It was early morning, but the sun's rays were peaking up from the distant mountains of Norvos that lied on the eastern borders of Pentos. Daenerys' eyes were attacked by these relentless beams of light, but after the nightmare she had, she welcomed it. It was unlike anything she had experienced before; normally, she sleeps dreamless nights or sometimes have dreams of her old home in Braavos, but this time was different, vastly different.

She remembers that she was in a rock, floating amongst the stars. All around here were knights and warriors locked in battle, but they weren't moving, nor did they make a sound. When she looked up, she saw the Zakuulans' infamous warships and dragons that breathed fire. Again, they were still. She walked for a bit, and then she saw the body of Ser Willem Darry, the only man that cared for her like a father. She knelt down and saw a burning hole in his throat, that was clean through - it made her sick. She ran from the body only to see at her feet was the body of Viserys Targaryen - her brother - or at least, had the body of Viserys, for the head was covered in molten gold that covered all above the mouth, leaving it open to scream a silent wail. Beside her brother was a great tall man who had a long black hair that had several bells and tough, tanned skin, with several weapons ripping open his chest, revealing his black insides. In the distant, she heard new voices, none that she recognized.

Daenerys couldn't take it anymore, she had to get out of here. She closed her eyes and ran in a random direction, but she hit something that made her stumble back. She opened her eyes to see the back of a… man? Except she did not know this man, yet she felt that this man knew everything about her. From the back, she could not see much, but suspected he must be royalty due to the nature of his armored robes and cloaks. And he turned around, and opened his own eyes. And Daenerys screamed.

"Sister!" yelled Viserys, shaking Daenerys in her bed.

Daenerys was pulled back from her trance, and saw her brother and Magister Illyrio looking at her strangely.

"Did you hear me? I asked what's wrong with you?" asked Viserys.

"...I had a dream. It was unlike anything I've ever had before," said Daenerys quietly.

"A dream? What about, your royal highness?" asked Illyrio.

"...I was among the stars, and there was a great war. I saw soldiers fighting impossible odds… and dragons breathed fire," said Daenerys, trying to remember all the details.

"Dragons? What else did you see? Did you see me in your dream?" asked Viserys.

"Yes, and Ser Willem Darry, and another man who I don't know, yet he was tall, strong, tanned, with a great long hair with several bells attached," said Daenerys. Viserys and Illyrio look at each other for a moment before Daenerys continued. "And then, at the end, I saw… him."

"Who? Who is 'he'?" Viserys asked.

At that, Daenerys started to weep again, unable to relay the horror she felt when that man looked at her with his demonic eyes.

"Stop crying and answer! Who did you see?!" Viserys yelled.

"Your royal highness, perhaps your royal sister needs some more time to remember what she saw. In the meantime, we still have business to conduct, privately," Illyrio intervened before Viserys got more angry with his sister. At that, Viserys huffed and walked with Illyrio out of her room.

Still crying and shaking, Daenerys looked out of her balcony to see the Narrow Sea, feeling the ocean breeze flowing through her and into her room.

"...It's getting colder," whispered Daenerys.

Behind Daenerys' canopy bed, a small probe droid floated away.


	14. Enemies of the State

**Magister Illyrio's Palace, Pentos - 297 AC**

Three days later, Magister Illyrio was in his personal salon, waiting for a certain spider to come.

 _Late. That's not like him at all,_ thought Magister Illyrio _. Something must have happened to delay him._ As the magister waited, his thoughts began to drift, first to Viserys and Daenerys, and then to the Zakuulans; _The game has changed entirely - where once there was only two, now there is only one, and they are not even from this world, according to them. What has happened to this beautiful world? Where honest men died while ambitious ones thrived? Now, it seems we are all slaves, and there is nothing we can do about it, not while this foreigners' warships fly through every corner of this earth. I fear that I am sending these two children to their death, after all, what are the Dothraki compared to these Zakuulans. It is strange how the Zakuulans seem to ignore the Dothraki Sea entirely - perhaps they see the Dothraki beneath them? If so, then perhaps that could be an advantage… Still, all of this now rests on the girl and if she can convince Khal Drogo to rally the Dothraki against these Zakuulans._

In the distance, Magister Illyrio could hear cheers in the city of Pentos; no doubt it is the crowd cheering as the Zakuulans' leader, Exarch Silas, makes his public speeches through the city's new holo-terminal, installed after the Zakuulans "conquered" the city.

After the Zakuulans controlled every city from Westeros to the Shadow Lands of Asshai - except for the Dothraki Sea, they had holo-terminals and outposts installed to keep a close eye on everything that happened, while also making public announcements. After Silas Tirall retreated into his Star Fortress, he seldom made an appearance outside of his weekly speeches of unity and prosperity and so forth.

But as Magister Illyrio listened more closely, he could hear some things that made him sweat:

"My beloved citizens, hear me. This is your Exarch speaking, and I bring before you the most dire of news. It has come to my attention that there are several fugitives that seeks to destroy the stability that we have built together and plunge this world into chaos." The holo-terminal changed into static images of both Daenerys and Viserys Targaryen. "These two are the last members of the infamous House Targaryen, and they seek to tear this world apart for nothing more than their selfish ambitions. As of this moment, they shall be treated as enemies of the state, and must be apprehended at once. As I speak, my legions are scouring every inch of the city of Pentos, where their last location was known. If anyone knows any information about these two, they must be report to the local Zakuulan authority immediately, or else be considered conspirators and traitors. We will not allow these two terrorists to destroy the peace and prosperity that we have worked hard for. Mark my words, they will be found and brought to justice." At those final words, the entire city roared in cheers, and Magister Illyrio imagines similar reactions occurred across the world.

 _This can't be,_ thought Magister Illyrio. _How could they have know about these two, and where they were? I must get them out of here, and fast. But to where? Who among our friends are still loyal to the cause? … Volantis. Triarch Nyessos Vhassar. He has little love for the Targaryens true, but even he would prefer Valyrian blood on the Iron Throne than a Zakuulan puppet._ His thoughts were interrupted as both Viserys and Daenerys barged into his salon, both of them looked nervous and frightened.

"Magister, did you just hear what's happened?" asked Viserys.

"Yes, your royal highness. An unexpected turn of events, but that just means we must accelerate our plans," said Magister Illyrio.

"Accelerate?! The skytroopers are already at your gates! They know we are here!" yelled Viserys.

"Worry not, your royal highness. Come with me," said Magister Illyrio.

Indeed, from the gates of the palace, Illyrio could see his guards blocking the gates, trying to buy time before they inevitably break through. Illyrio led them to his massive cellar, where behind a wine barrel, he pulled a level and a door in the wall opened.

"You must escape through this tunnel. It goes down to my personal harbor and ship, where my most loyal men are waiting for you. Tell them the password, 'sovegon', and they will take you to Volantis. There, you must go the Black Wall, where Triarch Nyessos Vhassar resides. He is an ally, and can hide you there while one of our agents will come to collect you. Remember, 'sovegon'," said Illyrio to the two Targaryens. "Be well, your grace."

Viserys looked surprised at the magister, but said nothing and dragged Daenerys while she said her thanks and goodbyes to Illyrio.

 _Farewell, Serra. I hope we meet again._ Illyrio's last thoughts, as the skytroopers finally broke through his front gate.


	15. Incompetent

**Star Fortress above Essos - 297 AC**

"What?!" Silas was livid.

"My deepest apologies, your Excellency," said Overseer Nilraan. "We had tried to extract more information from the magister, but he expired before our probe droids could get anything more from him."

Silas could not believe this; 2 days ago, he had ordered Overseer Nilraan to send a battalion of skytroopers to every magisters' palace in Pentos, but he knew that the two Targaryens were with Magister Illyrio - Silas simply wanted to hold the city hostage. When Magister Illyrio was apprehended and brought before the holo-terminal in the main square in Pentos, along with the other magisters, Silas asked Magister Illyrio where the two Targaryens were. And instead, Magister Illyrio simply insulted both him and the Immortal Emperor. Such an act was treason, and warranted a traitor's death, so Silas had every noble family in Pentos executed instead, while Magister Illyrio was taken prisoner for questioning. Now, their only lead, it would seem, was gone.

"This is outrageous, Overseer! This should have been more than simple, yet you have somehow let those two escape from your very nose!" Silas could not be more outraged.

"I am deeply sorry, your Excellency. I take full responsibility for this failure," said the scared Overseer.

Silas reached through the Force, and snapped the Overseer's neck.

"Associate Overseer Qwen!"

The holo-terminal changed to show another figure, the second-in-command Overseer.

"Yes, your Excellency."

"I want you to lock down the entire city, and search house per house. For every two blocks you don't find them, execute an entire block. Someone will talk, and when they do, the Targaryens will not be able to hide. Do not fail me, Overseer."

"Yes, your Excellency," said the new Overseer Qwen. And with that, the holo-terminal was turned off.

Silas thought for a moment, and decided an extra measure of caution was needed. He pulled out his personal holo-com.

* * *

 **Secret Safehouse, Pentos - 297 AC**

In the back of the warehouse was a room lit with few candles and a crude map of Essos. 3 figures, 2 men and 1 boy, was looking over the map, plotting an escape from the city, after it was announced that anyone who didn't reveal the location of the Targaryens would be taken prisoner for further questioning. Anyone who didn't obey were immediately executed by a skytrooper firing squad.

"This is impossible; the Zakuulans have the city gates and harbor locked down, and their warship can see all activities from above," said the blue-haired man. "And Duck have reported that their soldiers are scouring the sewer tunnels for anyone who tries to escape. We are trapped."

"An unfortunate setback, but no matter," the hooded man said softly. "The magisters may have given the Zakuulans the city's basic layout, but even they do not know all of this city's secrets."

"And I suppose you know, Lord Varys," said the blue-haired boy.

"I would make for a poor Master of Whisperers if I did not, your grace," bowed Varys. "As it so happens, the city's southern lighthouse has a secret tunnel that connects all the way down to Myr's northern lighthouse, which is thankfully a few leagues from the walls of the city. The real challenge will be from getting from the eastern district to the lighthouse, as the Sunrise Gate is heavily armed and no doubt patrols have filled many of the alleyways. Fortunately, we need not use the alleyways, but instead, can use a series of connected houses to get to the lighthouse."

"There is still the risk of one of those patrols being inside one of these houses. What is your plan than, spider?" asked the blue-haired man.

"There is always risk, in everything we do and have done, Lord Connington," said the impatient Varys. "It is very possible that if we do this, we will all be executed by morning. But it is for certain that we will die if we stay in this warehouse much longer."

"Why do we hide from these foreigners anyway?" asked the blue-haired boy. "How could they know who I am? Besides, they're looking for my uncle and aunt, not me."

"Because, your grace, these Zakuulans will not discriminate when it comes questioning. They view us all like rodents, and will be more than willing to kill you as they would a displeasing pillow-girl," said Varys. "Also, several months ago, I recently had the honor to visit Harrenhal, their secondary seat of power and the primary factory that produces their mechanical soldiers. These skytroopers are capable of seeing in the dark and through objects, have superior marksmanship, and can read every detail about any humans in their vicinity. That means when a skytrooper patrol finds you, your grace, then they will immediately be alerted to your royal blood, which they - for some reason unknown - have declared dangerous."

"Lord Varys is right, your grace," said Griff. "Our one advantage is that they do not know that you are alive yet, or at least aren't looking for you. We must not risk losing that, or else everything we had achieved will be for nothing."

Admonished, the young Griff nodded and went to collect all of their personal belongings.

"We shall need to hurry, my lord. We have wasted too much time already in this warehouse and must leave soon. I shall wait for you and the prince in the attic once you've gathered everything. Remember, leave no evidence," said Varys. And with that, Varys disappeared upstairs.

 _What have we gotten ourselves into?_ Griff - no, Jon Connington, - thought while he went to warn Lemore and Duck.


	16. Journey's End

**Western Volantis, Southern Essos - 297 AC**

"...Brother...wake up...Viserys…"

Despite being in a cramp room, Viserys was surprised that he managed to even get any sleep due to how fast the ship was going, causing it to rock like the Seven Hells. However, a prince - much less a king - does not show weakness to anyone, and managed to steel his stomach to not hurl. Now that Viserys is awake, he realizes that the ship isn't rocking as much, or even moving.

"Hmm, what? Where are we?" said the tired Viserys, trying to rub off the sleep from his eyes.

"We're in Volantis, brother. At least, that's what the captain said," whispered Daenerys. She didn't want to annoy her brother, least of all now, when they're in danger from the Zakuulans.

"I see. Let me get ready first. You do the same," said Viserys, wishing for privacy as he changed into his garments.

Daenerys left Viserys' cabin to her room, and when the door was closed, Viserys layed back down on his bed.

 _Mother... Father... Rhaegar._ Viserys thought. _Please, help us… help me._

As Viserys was opening his cabinet and grabbing whatever suited his fancy, his thoughts wandered.

 _Volantis. I remember Elia and Rhaegar telling me about this place, long ago. Apparently, father once sought a bride for Rhaegar from Volantis, but found none and had to settle for Elia. Elia once told me that for every "free" man that lived in Volantis, there were 5 slaves. I don't know why Illyrio would send us here, or how he's connected to this Vhassar, but if he can help me get the throne, I will take whatever aid he gives, slaves or no. Of course, the Iron Throne holds little meaning anymore, since there is no more Seven Kingdoms. Now, there is only "Westeros", and the Eternal Empire. Why would these foreigners be after us, I wonder?_

Before Viserys could continue his thoughts, there was a knock on the door to the cabin.

"Your royal highness? We are ready to escort you to the Black Wall. Triarch Nyessos Vhassar already knows we are here and has invited you to his palace," said the captain's voice.

"Very well, than let's not waste any more time," said Viserys.

Viserys finally got on deck to see the crew and Daenerys waiting for him. The captain, his first-mate and another member of their crew were to escort the two Targaryens from the western harbor across the Long Bridge into the eastern district, or Old Volantis as it was known. The captain first gave something to Daenerys and then turned to him.

"Here, your royal highness. Cloaks, to hide your features from any spy that the Zakuulans might have employed."

Viserys wrapped the cloak around him, hiding his entire face in the shadow of the hood. When he looked up, he saw that the sun was just rising, meaning that the city is most likely still sleepy and should have less people interested in them on the streets.

Once they were ready, the group exited off into the pier and paid the harbormaster the price for docking in the harbor. After an hour or so, they finally got to the tollgate for the Long Bridge.

"Who are they," asked Daenerys, pointing to a group of half-naked people with tattoos on their face and body, and were sleeping in some cage outside what appears to be an auction.

"Slaves, your royal highness. In Volantis, less than a quarter of the population are freemen. The rest are either slaves, servants, or peasants," said the captain. He turned back around to see that they were next to pay the tollmaster.

"How sad," whispered Daenerys. Viserys could see a single tear coming from her left eye. He gave her a handkerchief and told her to clean herself.

As they continued through the Long Bridge - which certainly earned its name for sure, but Viserys considered it long because of the foul stench all around him - they saw how the buildings almost made a complete roof, so tall and compact everything was. Merchants, strumpets, priests, or simply ordinary looking folk were busy getting ready for the day or were looking for fresh customers. Thankfully, none of them looked too interested in them.

They finally reached the eastern end of the south bridge, where giant statues of sphinxes, manticores, and other beasts decorated the large gate, but there was one that caught his eye: a large dragon at the very top, roaring a silent cry. Viserys was mesmerized by until he heard his sister calling for him. He looked back up, and the statue's mouth was shut.

"We must be extra careful now, your royal highness. We are in Old Volantis, which is more rich, more grand, and more dangerous than the western district. If we haven't got anyone's attention before, we must certainly will now," said the captain.

"You seem to know a lot about Volantis, sir captain," said Daenerys, curious about how the captain knows so much.

The captain quietly chucked, and said, "well, I would hope so, your royal highness; this is my home. I served Triarch Vhassar for years before he lost me and my crew to Magister Illyrio in a game of cyvasse."

"So that explains why Illyrio knows this triarch," said Viserys.

"What? No, no. They've known each other long before that, or at least that's what the triarch told me. Back when they were both young lads," said the captain. "Anyways, you can see the Black Wall from here. Look, your royal highness."

When they looked in that direction, they could indeed see a gigantic wall of black stone. Viserys heard that the wall is 200 feet tall, but even from a distance, Viserys thinks it much taller. In the opposite direction of the Black Wall lied a redish-gold temple with a large dome and a tower at the very edge, near the cliffs that had a bright, burning fire - _a glorified lighthouse, perhaps_ \- and in the middle of the temple plaza was a large crowd surrounding a stone platform.

"High Priest Benerro, servant of the Lord of Light, your royal highness, and the oldest of the Triumvirate that governs the Church of R'hllor. He is an influential and powerful figure in Volantis. If you seek to gather more warriors to your cause, your royal highness, he might be worth talking to," said the captain.

By the time the group reached the great gate of the Black Wall, the sun was reaching mid-day. When they approached the great gate, they saw another group waiting for them. In the front of the group was a large elephant, and as they got closer, they saw the elephant bend down and down stepped a man to greet them.

"Your royal highness, may I introduce, his illustrious highness, Triarch Nyessos Vhassar of the Old Blood. Your Illustrious Highness, may I introduce, his royal highness, Prince Viserys of House Targaryen, rightful King of the Seven Kingdoms, and his royal sister, Princess Daenerys of House Targaryen," the captain said.

The triarch was tall for an old and weathered old man. It looked like he some muscles still clinging to his frail body, and was dressed in elaborate black and red silks with ruby necklaces around his neck and his feathered hat. Bearded, the triarch looked very much like a ruler than merchant, and had a warrior's stance to back it up too.

" _Your royal highness_ ," said the Triarch in High Valyrian. " _It is our greatest honor to welcome two members of the prestigious Targaryen family_."

" _I thank you, most noble Triarch_ ," said Viserys in High Valyrian as well. " _We have heard many things about you from Magister Illyrio, and hope we may seek refuge in your home._ "

" _But, of course. Please, right this way,_ " and with that, Triarch Vhassar gestured for the gate to be opened. When it did, what Viserys saw stunned and amazed him; inside the Black Wall was very much what looked to be a series of palaces and grand apartments, fountains of diamond dragons spouting water like fire, several large academies, and even a small temple dedicated to the gods of Valyria. Triarch Vhassar invited Viserys and Daenerys to his personal carriage on top of the elephant, where they got to see a better view of the labyrinth of mansions.

" _Beautiful, isn't it, your royal highness?_ " asked the Triarch. " _Only those of the Old Blood are allowed inside, but in your case, we are honored to welcome the last dragonlords to our humble home._ "

Triarch Vhassar's palace was near the far side of the Black Wall, where it was heavily walled and staffed with several spearmen and turrets. When they finally entered the Vhassar Palace courtyard, Viserys guesses that the palace is perhaps the twice size of the Red Keep, and its courtyard more grand and beautiful and in full blossom. They finally got out of the elephant where several members of the household were waiting near the entrance.

" _Ah, your royal highness, this is my family: my beautiful wife Trianna and my children, Talisa, Qavo, and Rhaelinor,_ " said the Triarch.

The two introduced themselves and afterwards, the servants showed them to their quarters - which made their previous rooms in Magister Illyrio's mansion looked pathetic in comparison. As they got dressed and ready for supper, Daenerys knocked on Viserys' door to see if she can come in.

"Who is it?" asked Viserys.

"It's me, Dany," replied Daenerys.

Viserys opened the door to see his younger sister dressed exquisitely - _like a queen_ , thought Viserys - but she had a worried look on her face.

"Viserys, I'm worried."

"About what?"

"This Triarch… Can we trust him? I didn't like the way he looked at you."

"What do you mean? How did he look at me?"

"Like you're a freshly-caught game in a cleverly placed trap. I feel like we're in a trap, Viserys. We should not have come here." Daenerys looked down.

"Nonsense. Look, I don't care whether or not I can trust him nor how he looks others, but I know that we need more allies. With Illyrio dead, so too does your marriage to Khal Drogo."

"What? You were going to have me marry a Dothraki?"

"Sister, if that's what it took to get an army, I would let the whole world use you for their pleasure. For the good of our house, dearest sister. And make no mistake, if that's what it takes for this Triarch to give us an army, that's what I give him." And with that, he kissed her forehead.

"Now come, we shouldn't let our guest wait."

Daenerys was stunned, but said nothing.

As they made their way to the private dining hall, the guards opened the door and the herald announced them. The dining hall was easily the size of the great hall of the Red Keep, Viserys thought, and in the middle lied a single long table made with ironwood and polished in shiny lacquer. At the sides were seated the Vhassar family, but at the head, the chair was turned around.

When the herald finished announcing them, the chair turned around to reveal Exarch Silas Tirall.


	17. Disappointed

**Star Fortress over the ruins of Pentos - 297 AC**

"Citizens of Westeros, the unthinkable has happened: the beloved city of Pentos was attacked by the Dothraki in an unprovoked act of aggression. By our estimates, most of the city's citizens were killed in this massacre. We have reason to believe that these Dothraki acted on the command of the members of the Targaryen family - for what purpose, we do not know. But, we will not allow this to go unanswered, nor unpunished. The Dothraki and the Targaryens will be brought to justice. Now is the time for unity, my fellow citizens. Now, more than ever, must we stand strong in the face against those would destroy our very way of life. We will preserve. We are eternal."

All across the world - in every hamlet, village, town, or city with a holo-terminal - heard this message being broadcast from the Star Fortress. After realizing that the Targaryens had managed to flee from their grasp, Knight-Commander Korvo decided to just level the entire city to the ground. Needless to say, Silas was highly disappointed - both with the fact that the Targaryens are gone, and with his best friend's reckless use of his fleet. To prevent a potential riot or sympathy for the secret rebellion, they needed to a scapegoat before news traveled - not that they were worried about casualties, but more from the natives abandoning the mines and drills, and stalling extraction and production.

After finishing his speech, Silas turned off his holo-terminal and went back to his meditation pod. When the seal closed, he turned on his private holo-computer inside the pod, to see if anything that needed his attention be addressed. His staff on the Star Fortress were very careful to not let anything not vital nor crucial information reach the Exarch, lest they waste his time and be dismissed, or worse. When he opened his inbox however, he found a recorded message from Overseer Qwen, the new overseer and director of the Pentosi region. He pulled the message and played it:

"Your Excellency," the holo-image of Overseer Qwen appeared before Silas. "I humbly beg for your forgiveness, but we currently have a situation that requires your attention. Exactly 30 hours ago as of the time of this message, our skytroopers were able to apprehend several of the natives that attempted escape from Pentos. However, two of these natives that we have taken prisoner had some disturbing new information: there is another Targaryen, your Excellency. I regret to say that we could not confirm nor deny these claims as they were captured alone - perhaps they were split up to divert our attention. The two natives in question are a woman named Lemore and a man who goes by the alias 'Duck'. After further interrogation, we learned that the Targaryen in question appears to be a Prince Aegon, grandson of the previous monarch before the late King Robert, the late King Aerys II. King Aerys - we learned - also happens to be the father of Viserys and Daenerys, making Aegon their nephew. They were also kind enough to inform us that an individual known as Varys was responsible for the survival of the three Targaryen family members. We found several footage of his image in Pentos in our skytroopers databanks after cross-referencing information, along with two individuals alongside him. We currently have Shadow divisions searching for them, along with skytroopers trailing their last known location. That is all that we have currently, your Excellency. We will update you as soon as we have more information about the third Targaryen and Varys." The holo-image turned off.

Silas rested his head on his fist and closed his eyes. _Another one?_ Just his luck: bad enough that he must report his failure to Emperor Valkorion on the apprehension of the two Targaryens, but now he learns that there is another Targaryen who also just happened to be in Pentos? And managed to escape as well? Silas really needed something - some good news for a chang-

"Your Excellency, Knight-Commander Korvo Vortena of the 1st Fleet is here to see you," said the holo-com of his secretary.

 _This day just gets better._

"Send him in."

Silas turned off his holo-computer and opened his mediation pod to see Korvo standing at attention before him.

"Your Excellency," hailed Korvo.

"At ease." Korvo turned to a more relaxed position.

Silas got out of his meditation pod and walked around his private chamber.

"You can guess why I called you here, Vortena," Silas said after a minute.

"I was just following orde-"

"You destroyed an entire city without my authorization or knowledge of the situation. And not only that, I now learn that the Targaryens have escap-"

"Your Excellency, the Targaryens had escaped befor-"

"You will not interrupt me!" shouted Silas. "You have some nerve, Vortena, I'll give you that. To think that you can take my personal fleet and use it to demolish a vital trading center without consulting with me first!"

Silence.

"Well? What do you have to answer to that?! C'mon, I want to hear whatever smartass comment you have to say for yourself!"

"...Your Excellency, I apologize for the incident, and promise that there will not be another one. However, I do have more news on the whereabouts on the two Targaryens."

Silas looked up immediately.

"What? How?"

"Grand Scion Heskal requested to see the remains of the late Magister Illyrio and had his body brought to his former mansion. There, the Grand Scion was able to see the past and learned that the two Targaryens had taken a boat to a city called Volantis, where an associate of Magister Illyrio resides," Korvo said calmly.

Silas turned away to digest this - Volantis? Volantis was one of the few cities that offered little to no resistance, in fact, they were welcomed with open arms and gates, primarily due to the heavy influence of the Church of R'hllor that preached that their emperor was their god and the Zakuulans were his champions. All nonsense, of course, but the Zakuulans were able to capitalize on the opportunity: when the Triumvirate declared that Emperor Valkorion was R'hllor himself and that the Zakuulans were his "chosen ones", most of Essos - whatever fighting spirit they had left - was quickly drained and came to accept the Zakuulans as their new overlords. _But why Volantis? We barely had a presence at Pentos before we learned of their location: in Volantis, we have eyes and ears everywhere._ Silas turned back to Korvo.

"Volantis is a vital port city - more important than Pentos was, and thus I have decided that I will take over this mission personally."

Korvo was a little surprised, but said nothing.

"I've been stuck in this station for too long. Send word to the Triarchs of Volantis, that we know that the Targaryens are in Volantis and that I will arrive personally to collect them. I expect their full cooperation, along with full obedience."

"Yes, your Excellency."

"And Vortena… I have decided that the First Fleet will be discharged for the duration that I am gone. I cannot trust you to make this mess even worse than it already is."

"I… understand, your Excellency. With your permission, I will take my leave."

"Dismissed."

Korvo walked out of the room, leaving Silas to look out of his observation deck and into the planet.

* * *

Writer's note:

I want to apologize for not posting this chapter sooner as I had stated before. I don't want to give the impression that this is going to be a regular thing, and from now on, will update everyone whenever I am unable to post a new chapter.


	18. A New Deal

**Black Wall, Volantis - 297 AC**

The next day, Silas and a small contingent of Knights took a guarded shuttle from the Star Fortress to the southern city of Volantis, where Silas was to arrange a deal with the local Triarchs, regarding the two Targaryens that were heading towards the city.

After the Zakuulans conquered the Westeros continent, they turned their gaze to Essos and the southern seas. But after a simple demonstration of what the Eternal Fleet could do, most of the "free cities" that make up most of Essos submitted to the Eternal Empire. The first to do so was Volantis and its smaller colonies, mainly due to the heavy influence of the Church of R'hllor that preached that Emperor Valkorion was R'hllor himself.

The reason why was because of a ingenious plot by one of Silas' chief deputies, Vindicator Uranos: he and a small team of droid scientists built custom replicator droids that would infiltrate the Triumvirate that governed the Red Church and act as Zakuul's agents in their stead. The plot was a major success - all the High Priests have been eliminated and replaced by Zakuul replicator droids and through the droids, Silas was able to control the Red Church, and thus, the majority of Essos, while also keeping usage of resources to a minimum.

What disappointed Silas the most, however, was that most of Essos had very few valuable resources other than farmlands and two suitable drilling sites. As a result, he decided to leave Essos to govern themselves for the most part, while still leaving overseers to maintain order. He also decided that transitioning the natives' monetary system of gold to the Zakuul standard of credits was too chaotic, so he decided to let the natives continue using the gold system, with having the Westerosi gold dragons, silver stags and copper stars being the standard. A fairly unpopular motion from the Essosi free cities - due to the fact that they have their own currency - but it did help stabilize and improve fair trade between different nations.

Silas' shuttle was approaching the Black Wall, where the three Triarchs were awaiting for his arrival near the top of the grand fortress. As Silas and his escort climbed out of the shuttle, Silas saw that the Triarchs spared no expense for his visit - _a shame_ , Silas thought, _they don't know that I'll only be here until the Targaryens arrive_ \- with elephants, soldiers, troupers, visiting merchants, and the Valyrian nobles, all awaiting for the Exarch.

" _Your illustrious highness, may I introduce, his excellency, Exarch Silas Tirall of the Eternal Empire,_ " one of the heralds said in High Valyrian.

"Your excellency," said the Triarchs, each in heavy basic. They bowed in unison when Silas approached sooner, and the rest of their families and retainers followed suit.

"Rise," said Silas. The Triarchs rose.

"Come, we have much to discuss…"

* * *

After the short welcoming ceremony and feast, Exarch Silas Tirall and the Triarchs held a private meeting of their own within the private quarters of Triarch Vhassar's palace. There, the four men discuss the fate of the two Targaryens.

"The plan is simple," said Silas, who was siting at the far end of the oak table, while the other Triarchs were together on the opposite end. "You will let the two Targaryens through the city and into the Black Wall - unmolested - and when they arrive to the palace, you shall bring them to me."

The other Triarchs nodded, but said nothing. Something was obviously plaguing their minds.

"Speak. I'd rather not spend all night here," said Silas, taking another sip of Volantene Red.

Triarch Vhassar spoke finally, "your excellency, while we would be more than willing to execute this plan of yours, we hope you realize that doing so would be a great strain on our part and would require accommodations."

Silas couldn't help smile. "You mean your reward."

"Not the terms we would use," Triarch Paenymion said. "But yes, we would like some recompense for this. After all, elections are coming soon, and we still have campaigns to run."

"Very well," Silas said while putting down his goblet. "If the two Targaryens arrive - unharmed - and are greeted by Triarch Vhassar and brought to me, then we would be more than willing to pay for both of them."

"Your excellency," said Triarch Maegyr. "At the end of the day, we are merchant lords. Gold does not interest us, your excellency; no more than it does for you, I suspect. No, what we really are interested in is the Targaryen girl."

Silas said nothing, but motioned them to continue.

"She is of Valyrian blood, your excellency - blood of the old dragonlords. And they say that she is an unrivaled beauty. Such a girl like her would make an excellent slave. We would like the girl, as our reward, your excellency."

Silas laughed. "You really believe that I will be satisfied with only one of the Targaryens? I come seeking to hunt two dangerous personnel and you want me to only have one?"

"What threat would she represent when she is a slave, your excellency? After all, that is the whole purpose of your hunt, is it not?"

Again, Silas remained silent. Finally he spoke.

"Fine."

The Triarchs were surprised.

"If you manage to deliver the Targaryens to me as requested, then you may have the girl."


	19. An Altered Deal

**Black Wall, Volantis - 297 AC**

" _Please, have a seat, your royal highness_."

Daenerys felt a shiver travel up her spine. She looked to read Viserys' face, and only found terror - one which mirrored much of her own - and turned back to the man at the end of the dining table: Silas Tirall, the Exarch of Westeros and the leader of the foreigners that conquered the world. Daenerys heard many tales about the Exarch: how he single-handedly dueled with King Robert before cutting him down, how he brought the Iron Islands down, and so much more. She knew that this man was hunting for both her and Viserys, but only now, with him in the same room as them, did the terrifying feeling of being hunted truly sink in.

 _We're dead_ , Daenerys thought.

Before she could continue her thoughts, Viserys pulled her with him to the seats in front of them and both of them sat down. The room was thick with silence. Daenerys believed that if this man did not kill her first, the glares and silence of the Valyrian nobles around them will. Silas, in turn, put on a smile.

" _I do believe I have failed to introduce myself_ ," Silas said. Daenerys only just realized that Silas was speaking in High Valyrian very fluently. " _My name is Silas Tirall, first Exarch and Viceroy of Westeros, and Tribune of Zakuul._ "

" _We know who you are_ ," Viserys replied in High Valyrian as well.

" _Then you must realize that there is no escape for you, and any attempt to do so will warrant your death_." Daenerys looked at Viserys, and then back at the Exarch.

" _No doubt, you are curious as to why we have taken such a great interest in the two of you?_ "

Neither Targaryen replied.

" _It's really quite simple: my master, Emperor Valkorion had noticed a great deal of… potential within the two of you and had us take you before him. You must realize what a great honor this is: not just anyone could get a personal audience with his Immortal Majesty, and for him to call the two of you by name - especially two foreigners - is unheard of_ ," Silas explained to the two Targaryens. " _I do apologize for posting the bounty on your heads, but it was the only way for us to reach either of you, especially after the two of you escaped Pentos before we could come and collect you. Had you not fled from us, none of this would have been necessary_."

Silas walked over to an open window, peering out with his back against the table. Viserys was staring at the back of the Exarch's head.

" _Why should we believe or want anything you say?_ " asked Viserys.

Silas turned around to face Viserys. " _I don't_ _care if you don't believe what I have to say. I am telling you what will happen, whether you like it or not. His Immortal Majesty has called for the two of you, so you will come with me to our capital of Zakuul._ " Both Viserys and Daenerys both were surprised, and looking around, Daenerys saw the others were as well.

Silas turned to one of strange, metal warriors Daenerys had seen, and said, "Take them to the shuttle, and have it prepare for take-off. We have what we came for." The soldier said nothing, but him and the rest of his comrades marched out in perfect unison and pulled both Daenerys and Viserys out of the room.

* * *

Silas was returning to the table to get one last drink, when the three Triarchs stood up and walked over to him.

"We had a deal, your Excellency. You promised that we would get the girl while you took the boy! That was the deal," said Triarch Vhassar, absolutely red in the face.

Silas quickly drank the flute of Volantene Red, and turned back to the Triarch.

"I have decided to alter the deal, Triarch Vhassar," said Silas. He took a step forward, while Triarch Vhassar quickly backed down. "Pray I not alter it any further." With that Silas preceded to follow his skytroopers.

"This will not stand! We are not your slaves for you to trick, lie and use!" Triarch Maegyr said to Silas' back.

Silas froze in front of the great hall door. All of a sudden, Triarch Maegyr was keeling over and clutching his throat, while blood was coming from his eyes. He tried to scream for help, but he died before that could happen. All the other nobles became terrified and screamed, as Triarch Paenymion and Vhassar started to suffer the same symptoms - all the while, Silas had his back turned to everyone else. When the last triarch collapsed on the floor, Silas turned around to everyone else.

"Are there any more objections?"

Silence.

"Good." And with that, Silas walked out of the room.

* * *

 **Star Fortress above Westeros - 297 AC**

Daenerys doesn't remember sleeping - or what really happened - but when she opened her eyes, she was in a small room with some kind of blue-energy barring the way out. The room was stark clean, with a small window that showed the night sky. She looked down, and saw that she was no longer wearing the violet silk dress that she had and instead was wearing a simple white tunic, trousers, and clean black clogs that were very similar to what the foreigners - Zakuulans - wore. There wasn't much inside her room except for her bunk bed, a table with a small tablet and chairs. Daenerys walked to the blue-energy field and nervously, touched it with her palm. Feeling no pain, she tried to look around, but only saw other rooms very much like her own.

She decided to see if anyone could hear her.

"Hello? Hello? Is anyone here?"

She started to hear footsteps and saw one of the infamous Knights of Zakuul: his helmet was off, allowing her to see a man with dark skin and scars, his armor was golden with hints of dents and scratches - showing that he was no stranger to combat - and his shield and pike with a blue glowing tip.

"Is there something you need?" the man asked in an accent that Daenerys never heard of before. Daenerys just stood there for a moments, before shaking her head.

"No. No, thank you."

The Knight nodded, and preceeded marched back to his post.

"Wait!"

The Knight turned around with somewhat of an annoyed look.

"Yes?"

"I am sorry, but if I may, where are we?"

"We are in the orbital station known as the Star Fortress. It is our headquarters here in your planet, and is Exarch Tirall's base of operations," the Knight answered. "We are currently in the brig section, where we keep any prisoners or experiments that we can't release back on the planet. Exarch Tirall told us that both you and your brother are to stay here until a ship is ready to take you to Zakuul."

Daenerys, of course, knew the legendary Star Fortress - everyone knows and can see it from anywhere in the world - but would never had guessed that she would one day end up in here, in this metal bastion that rests within the heavens with the sun and moon. If she weren't in this situation, she might feel quite excited to be here.

"And... when will that be?"

"Within 12 standard galactic hours. The Exarch's flagship is already here, but is simply being refueled for the journey."

"Thank you, sir...?"

"Knight-Crusader Ralisk. And you are Daenerys Targaryen, correct?"

"Yes, that's me."

Ralisk nodded, and finally went back to his post at the right end of the hall, and disappeared through the door. Once again alone, Daenerys went back to the window and looked out. She saw bits of the Star Fortress, and what she can only assume to be "Westeros" down below. She never imagined that it was so beautiful - and quiet - up above the skies and among the stars. After several minutes of just looking out the window, she finally sat down on the table, and picked up the tablet. Unsure of what to do with it, she touched the glass inside the middle and all of a sudden, bright lights and strange symbols came to life. Daenerys started to spend a few hours on the tablet, to pass the time.


	20. A Fresh Start

**Star Fortress above Westeros - 297 AC**

"Your Excellency? We've secured the private line for you on the holo-terminal."

"Thank you, Mona." Silas turned off his holo-com, and activated his private holo-terminal. While the connection was going through, Silas kneeled and kept his head down. The silhouette of Emperor Valkorion came to life just a few moments later.

"Report."

"We have captured the Targaryens, Your Immortal Majesty. They are in the brig of the Star Fortress, under constant supervision. Currently, the _Vigilance_ is being prepped and refueled for the journey back to the capital. An estimate of 12 standard hours, before it is finished, Your Immortal Majesty."

"Very well, child of Tirall." The emperor's voice was neither cold, nor warm. "Watch the Targaryen girl. She is more powerful than she realizes."

"Yes, Your Immortal Majesty." And with that, the image of Emperor Valkorion was gone.

Silas exhaled a deep sigh, and Force-pulled a chair to sit. _Finally_ , he thought. _It's about time I got to go back home_. One of the new initiations that Silas had started a year ago, was that every Zakuulan personnel - except for the skytroopers - were required to go back to Zakuul for a duration no longer than 1 month per year. This was mainly due to boost and maintain moral, while also reminding all those under his command of what they defend and represent. Many of his soldiers and Knights have already taken their month of absence, with some even going on reserve after realizing how horrible being in a backwater planet like Westeros was.

Many, except for him: it will be the first time since Silas took the First and Second Fleet deeper into Wild Space, that he was back in Zakuul. And how he misses it: the golden spire-cities that dot Zakuul's surface, the streets and neighborhoods of his home district, even the national parks and reservations within the Endless Swamp; Silas misses all of it. How he longs to spend at least a week back home in his apartment. He suspects that if what Emperor Valkorion has in plan for these two Targaryens are true, then Silas will be able to stay in Zakuul for a while.

Speaking of the two Targaryens, Silas' thoughts started to drift on the two, particularly the young girl. She looked to be in her mid-teens - perhaps 12 or 13 galactic years - but even Silas couldn't deny that there was something about those amethyst eyes that… attracted him. He looked down at his holo-phone and saw there was still plenty of time before his flagship, the _Vigilance_ , was ready for the journey back home. Having little to do, since he has passed all the work to his secretaries, Silas stood up and walked out of his office.

* * *

Daenerys didn't really how what she was doing: she was just navigating through the vast menu of applications available on her tablet and when she pressed one, music started to play. She didn't know how she - or rather, how this thing - was able to make the music happen, but it was a nice tune: very calm, slow, and classic. She imagined this is what the nobles of Zakuul listened to in their leisure time. She couldn't read any of their alphabets of their language, so she was just content to listen to whatever her tablet happened to play.

"Salsav Sloclea. One of the best jizz-wailers in all of Zakuul."

Daenerys looked up and saw Exarch Silas Tirall in front of the blue-energy field/door. He was not wearing his armor and instead was wearing a simple attire: a white dress shirt with black trousers and boots.

"Your Excellency!" Daenerys curtsied as soon as she saw whose voice it was. Silas turned off the energy field and walked inside the room.

"Please, there's no need for such formalities," Silas chuckled. "Just Silas will be fine for now."

"Yes, Y-Silas."

Content, Silas sat down on a chair and motioned for Daenerys to sit back down on her seat, opposite of him. When she did, Silas picked up the tablet and after doing something on the screen, the music stopped.

"She's a talented musician, but I myself much prefer smazzo to jizz," Silas said, looking through the tablet. Not finding any songs that he liked, he placed the tablet back on the table and looked up at the girl opposite of him.

"Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

"No, I'm fine, Your Ex-Silas," Daenerys said quietly.

Silas was not convinced. He pulled his holo-com out of his pocket and proceeded to contact someone.

"Yes, Your Excellency?" asked the image of Mona.

"Mona, have some refreshments and snacks brought to cell-block 2E-A, please."

"Right away, Your Excellency." With that, Mona was gone.

"I don't really know kind of food you natives eat, but hopefully you'll like what we have to offer," Silas offered with a smile. Daenerys couldn't help, but blush.

After a few moments, a protocol droid came with a tray that had a pot with bantha milk, nerf jerky and roast gorak, and a couple of rolls.

"Please, dig in," Silas said, as he went to pour the milk for both of them.

"Thank you," Daenerys smiled back. She took a bite out of the jerky, which tasted a lot like bacon to her.

While Daenerys was eating her small meal, Silas was just silently observing her. Or rather, was testing her. Silas reached through the Force to feel... anything, really. All he found was just small ripples, nothing special. _What is it about her that makes the Emperor himself so interested in her_?

"Silas?"

Silas was pulled out of his deep thoughts at the sound of the girl's voice.

"Hmm?"

"Forgive me, but I wonder if I may ask a few questions?"

"Of course."

"What is your home like?"

What is his home like? For some reason, Silas was having a difficult time actually coming up with an answer. Home. Where was home for him? Silas had spent most of his childhood at the academy, with only recently acquiring his own private apartment. During his time as a Knight of Zakuul, Silas mostly traveled between the southern hemisphere of Zakuul, never staying in one city for long.

"To be honest... I don't really have a home. As a Knight of Zakuul, my duties require me to move around our capital and maintaining order and enforcing the law. I've never truly stayed in one place for very long. In fact, this assignment is the longest one I've ever had," answered Silas after a moment.

Daenerys didn't say anything at first.

"I... think I understand. I, too, have never stayed in one place for very long. For as long as I can remember, Viserys and I had always moved around Essos for most of our lives. We did have a small house in Braavos, but..." Daenerys trailed off.

"Just you and Viserys? You never met your parents?" asked Silas.

Daenerys looked down. "No... my family was killed before I was even born," whispered Daenerys. Silas leaned in closer. "Viserys says that our older brother was murdered by Robert Baratheon, Eddard Stark, and Jon Arryn. But the worst of them all, is Tywin Lannister and his son, Jaime Lannister, the 'Kingslayer'." Daenerys was starting to grow a little red and her nostrils flared. "Jaime Lannister was a member of the Kingsguard, the most loyal and trusted of my father's knights. My father trusted Jaime Lannister with his life, and he repaid my father's generosity by stabbing him in the back. As if that's not bad enough, his father, Tywin Lannister took it even further." Her teeth were starting to clunch and her pupils started to dilate. Silas could all of a sudden feel a great amount of Force-energy picking up inside of her. "He... had his men find my brother's wife and children. He ordered his men to bash my niece and nephew's heads against the wall, in front of my sister-in-law. As she tried to cradle their remains, the men beat and raped her. And when they were all... done, they slit her throat and tossed her body with her children." Daenerys took a napkin and dried some of the tears that came to her eyes. "Tywin then awarded his men and he presented the bodies to Robert Baratheon and Eddard Stark, who did nothing, but laugh."

Daenerys started to break down from telling the story. Silas, feeling horrible for bringing up this horrible memory, stood up and hugged Daenerys as she was crying.

"Hey, hey. Shh. It's okay. Those men are gone now: Robert Baratheon and Eddard Stark can't hurt you anymore."

She didn't know why, but she felt comfortable - both because of Silas' words and hug - and she started to calm down a little bit. Daenerys didn't know why she cried like this; she knew what happened, but never had she ever reacted like this before. Not that she wasn't enraged at what happened, but all of these events happened when she wasn't even born yet. And Viserys - Daenerys knew - was known to lie and exaggerate stories, so maybe some of the details were untrue, but all of her life Viserys had taught her to hate all the men who destroyed her family before she even got to meet them, much less know them.

There was something about being near this man's presence that brought a certain... something that she has never felt before, inside of her. Emotions? Passion? She had no name for it, but she did feel... different as she retold the story to Silas. Good... and bad different, like she could burn the whole world in flames if she really wanted to. And it terrified her.

After she got herself under control, she gently pushed herself away from Silas' embrace.

"Forgive me, Your Excellency. I don't know what came over me. I shouldn't have acted like that."

Silas said nothing, but simply stared at the girl in front of him. He already knew all the details of the events during Robert's Rebellion, and thought perhaps if she was forced to relive those horrible memories, her feelings would reveal what she's been hiding. And he was right. He couldn't believe how much untapped potential the girl had: as she was telling her story, he noticed that her cup was vibrating without her doing anything and the plate was starting to form a crack. It both intrigued and frightened Silas.

 _How can anyone - much less a primitive - have this much power and we haven't even noticed it? Especially in such a... 'dry' planet?_

After a few more moments of making sure Daenerys was really alright, Silas returned to his seat. There was an uncomfortable silence that fell, so the two decided to just pass the time, waiting for Silas' flagship to be ready for takeoff, with Daenerys just asking generic questions about Zakuul's culture, history, and more, and with Silas answering as best as he could. It felt nice, to both of them, to not have a care in the galaxy.


	21. His Glorious Majesty

**The** _ **Vigilance**_ **\- 297 AC**

When Emperor Valkorion found and rebuilt the Eternal Fleet, he had ordered a prototype flagship that would serve as both the vanguard and heart of the vast armada. It had taken over two centuries to build, and when it was completed, the entire empire celebrated on such a momentous achievement. A true marvel of Zakuulan engineering: a 20,000 meters capital ship, with 12 ion cannons, 8 planetary-level turbolasers, 4 frontal cannons, and the most advanced and recent shielding and stealth technology that Zakuul could muster; the bridge only - which resides on the top most layer of this monstrosity - covers more than 4 miles. The hanger can hold more than 10,000 starfighters, 400 large shuttles, and 12 carrier-class starships.

Truly, this wonder of technology and military engineering remains one of the greatest accomplishments in the history of the empire; despite it costing more credits and materials than it would take to build two spire-cities, no one can ever claim to be unimpressed - or fearful - of the sight of the Eternal Flagship, the _Vigilance_. And it was for these reasons that many of Zakuul's citizens were reluctant to see one of their greatest creations be the first to lead the empire's first interstellar expedition. But news of former Knight-Commander Silas Tirall's first contact and annexation of the planet of Westeros has been nothing, but an exhilarating success for all Zakuulans. And now, both the _Vigilance_ and Zakuul's newest Exarch are returning home.

* * *

 _Back in the Westerosi Star Fortress..._

Normally, Silas considered himself to be a collected man, but even he must admit some anxiety on the thought of returning to Zakuul. Even if it is for just a moment, he still finds himself missing the golden spires that dot Zakuul's landscape and the stormy atmosphere that cloaks the planet. As he looks over the bridge, the frantic and constant movement of the crew did little to calm his nerves. They were still preparing last minute calculations for the FTL-jump to Zakuul, along with finishing up the syncing with two Eternal Fleet units that were to accompany the flagship.

Besides himself and the two Targaryens, Knight-Captain Atrus, Vindicator Uranos, Grand-Scion Heskal, and many other of Silas' chief deputies were also aboard the starship. During his absence, he's reinstated Knight-Commander Korvo Vortena with his command again, and made both him and Knight-Commander Delothrea as his regents until further notice. Before Silas boarded the ship, Korvo had requested an audience with him before he left. They met at Silas' private chambers inside the Star Fortress a couple of hours ago.

"Your Excellency," saluted Korvo as Silas walked through the auto-durasteel doors.

"At ease, Knight-Commander," said Silas as he Force-pulled two chairs for them to sit.

As they eased on the provided chairs, Korvo was looking down at his hands, not keeping eye-contact with him.

"Vortena?" asked Silas.

"Tirall, I just want to apologize again for my actions at Pentos, and what happened during our last debriefing. I was out-of-line, and I understand that my actions were inappropriate."

"Vortena, there's no need to apologize. Water under the bridge."

"Regardless, I just want to make sure that there's no hard feelings between us." Korvo finally looked up.

With a small sigh, Silas leaned forward and took one of Korvo's hands.

"Korvo," Silas said. "You are like a brother to me, and one of the few people here that I can trust. I'm not gonna lie and say that what you did wasn't stupid, but I also know that you were just doing what you thought was best."

Korvo chuckled at that, and replied. "You are the best friend I could ever ask, Tirall. There's no one I'd rather follow into battle than you. I hope you know that."

Silas didn't reply for a moment before he remembered something. He went and unlatched a lightsaber from his holster.

"Before I forget," Silas said while handing the lightsaber over to Korvo. "Your lightsaber. If you are to govern this planet, then I'm gonna need you at a 100%." Korvo, with a look of surprise and awe, gently took his old lightsaber, feeling and flexing his hands to the familiar weight of the hilt.

A comfortable silence fell while the two men - the two brothers - silently understood the other's words better than their actual words could convey. Ever since their first meeting as initiates to the academy, both Tirall and Vortena were inseparable. The recent events was their first major fight and both of them were unsure if what they had was still there or not. Thankfully, it seemed that the two comrades had nothing to worry about, and an invisible weight as been lifted off both their shoulders. After some vague promises to get drinks and commit vulgar acts on certain ladies after Tirall gets back, both Exarch and Knight-Commander left the quarters, and said their final farewells.

* * *

After Silas left her room a few hours ago, two of the skytroopers and one of their mechanical servants - a protocol droid? - entered Daenerys' room and escorted her to a refreshment room. After taking a soothing shower of hot water - of which Daenerys was thankful for, since she has never felt better in ages - she slipped into one of the new outfits that the protocol droid left for her. It was silver garments with a white coat with a hood and golden trims all neatly stitched and patterned. A little big for her current size, but it was comfortable: not the fanciest or luxurious clothing she has ever been forced to wear, but she didn't mind - in fact, she rather liked the simplistic and unrestrained design. Once she was done with her new clothing, the protocol droid proceeded to fashion her hair into a tight-bun with just two strands of her silver locks on her sides and placed two pearl gems on her forehead. When the droid was done, it presented a mirror to show Daenerys' her transformation. She was speechless: usually, Viserys forced her to let her hair down with coils tied behind and be dressed in a soft silk dress that did little to preserve her modesty. Now, she looked... good.

After the protocol droid was done changing her appearance to be more appropriate, it proceeded to enlighten Daenerys on how and when she was to address the Immortal Emperor. While similar to how normal etiquette required one to greet royalty, there were some differences - mainly how she should never dare call his Immortal Majesty "royalty", as it implies that he is mortal - but once she was given the basics, she was escorted to her new quarters on the capital ship, the _Vigilance_ , that would make the journey to the empire's capital. She would be lying to herself if she didn't feel a little bit nervous: she never liked traveling through sea, she almost vomited when she and Viserys rode the shuttle to the Star Fortress, and now, she was going to travel between worlds. It was enough to make her head spin just at the thought of it. As the skytroopers finally showed her to her new quarters - which were remarkably similar to her previous ones - she finally got to see a face that she hadn't seen in quite some time.

Viserys, it would seem, has also been forced to change his dark and fancy attire into a more simple outfit that only accentuated his thin, wiry frame. His former shoulder-length platinum hair was now much shorter then she has ever seen before. His face still remained gaunt and hard, but the dark rings under his eyes have been dulled, and his eyes no longer held a cruel glint to them, but now had a normal shine to them, if a bit nervous. Daenerys wonders what her brother must have seen or been through in the last 12 hours that broke the evil man that emerged 8 years ago. While she never forgot what Viserys has done to her - both in the past and in Volantis - she has also not forgotten what he has done _for_ her as well, and especially now when both scions of the Targaryens were to literally face the unknown and go where no Valyrian has gone before, she needs to stay with her blood.

The skytroopers placed them in opposite rooms and when they were inside, they turned on the energy fields to prevent them from escaping - not that they really could. When the skytroopers finally left the vicinity and took up their positions, both Targaryens moved closer to the edge of the energy field so as to better hear what the other might say.

"Viserys! Are you okay?" asked Daenerys, hoping her brother can hear her.

"Fine. What about you?" responded Viserys. His tone sounded a bit different too, Daenerys noted.

"Unharmed, dear brother. What did they do to you?"

"Not much, to be honest. They threw me to one of their cells with some device of their for me to pass the time. I slept most of the time, however."

"Did you get to eat anything?"

"Yea, just some bacon and milk. What about you? What happened to you? And why did you change your hair?"

"I was also placed in one of their rooms with a device they called a holo-pad, with which I just listened to some of the Zakuulans' music. As for my hair, well, the droids changed it for me, saying it's inappropriate to have long hair while in the presence of the emperor."

"Ah." Viserys said nothing else for a few moments. "Do you know when we'll get there?"

"I don't know. They haven't told me anything besides how to address their emperor."

"I see." Awkward silence.

"Viserys?" Daenerys called.

"What?"

"What do you think is going to happen to us?" _Are they going to die?_ , Daenerys' true question yet she dare not ask so loudly.

Viserys, it seemed, had understood what she meant, but had no satisfactory answer. "I... don't know, sister."

Daenerys' relationship with her brother - especially recently - has always been rocky, but never has she seen such a... vulnerability inside Viserys. In some ways, it disappointed her. Seeing as they don't have anything left to talk about, they both turned around and receded into their rooms, either trying to get some rest during the journey or preparing themselves for the worst. Daenerys was not religious in particular, but being here - in this moment, close to the stars - made her fall to her knees, clasp her hands and murmur a prayer. To any gods willing to listen.

* * *

Silas hates FTL; he always has. An odd attribute to have, especially for an Knight-Exarch of Zakuul, but he has always preferred getting into a cockpit of a fighter or shuttle instead and cruse on his own. Something about a ship about to go on FTL made his head hurt, and his stomach turn. Regardless, here he was on the bridge of the _Vigilance_ , waiting for his navigators and quartermasters to complete the jump to the Zakuul system. They were still an hour earlier than expected, but even so... no one makes the Immortal Emperor wait, not if they want to live. Getting impatient, Silas walked over to the edge of the catwalk and called for the attention of one of the captains.

"What's taking so long? We should have arrived to Zakuul by now."

"Apologizes, Your Excellency. We will be ready to jump in 60 seconds."

Silas nodded, and walked back to the front of the central platform, where his command console was resting with the windows showing the vast open space. Below him were rows of computers, consoles and the officers responsible for navigating the ship. Staring out, Silas stood at parade rest in the console, with his hands on the small of his back, while listening to the computers reporting the progress of their launching.

"All systems are green. Eternal Fleet units 6-5-1, 8-2-2 and 1-1-5 have reported in. Initiating launch of the _Vigilance_ in 10 seconds... 5...4...3...2...1... Launch of the _Vigilance_ has commenced... The _Vigilance_ has been launched."

As soon as the computer announced the ship was released, the _Vigilance_ finally started to move and behind it were 18 Eternal Fleet battle cruisers trailing just behind it. As the flotilla moved away from the Star Fortress and into the edge of the station's sensor range, the battle cruisers started formation around the flagship as it picks up the necessary energy for the FTL-jump.

"Status: 30% power necessary for the FTL-jump... 45%... 60%... 75%... 100%. The _Vigilance_ is now ready for the FTL-jump to Zakuul."

At that, the ships immediately jumped into space.

* * *

Sick. She is going to be sick.

Daenerys overheard the announcement-box in her cell saying how their ship was ready to "jump" or some sort. Most of their terms she didn't understood, but when the ship finally moved, she was not expecting such a powerful movement so quickly. And as she was picking herself up from the ground, she felt as if her entire right side was being pulled and stretched like a thousand miles. Thankfully, it was only for a few seconds, else she would definitely have needed to relieve her breakfast. While she was trying to calm her nerves and keep her stomach from hurling, the announcement-box started to speak up again.

"All Eternal Fleet units have reported in, and all systems remain green. We are now in the Zakuul system."

In the distance, Daenerys could hear the faint cheers of the crew. As she was recovering herself, her brother - who seemed to have suffered the same side-effects as her - moved closer to the blue energy-field that served as the door.

"So... we're finally here. In the capital of the Eternal Empire..." Viserys said.

"So it would appear, brother. Hopefully, the worst part of our journey is over," Daenerys replied, as she moved to her energy-field as well.

"We can only hop-" Viserys said before he was interrupted.

The Skytroopers that were guarding both Daenerys and Viserys' cells have broken out of their statue-like formation and deactivated the force-fields. They lined at both sides of their doors, waiting for them to come out. When the two Targaryens did come out, two Skytroopers lead them while the other two stayed behind them. They were escorted to the hangar bay, where Exarch Silas, several of Silas' knights, and an old-man with bright white eyes and dressed differently than any other Zakuulan that Daenerys has seen before; in fact, most of the Knights - including Silas - seemed to have changed into their more ceremonial armor. Exarch Silas ordered the others onto the shuttle, and dismissed the Skytroopers escorting Daenerys and Viserys.

"Your Royal Highness. I trust the journey was not too difficult for either of you?" Silas asked.

Silas Tirall, despite being an Exarch, normally preferred his old, standard Knight uniform to his new ones. However, today he wore the ceremonial armor befitting an Exarch: aurodium-plated, with a large black cape, and symbols of the Old-God Izax - the Zakuulan chief deity - on the chest and shoulder plates. Curiously, he also seemed to have traded his lightsaber for a shield with a dragon's face and a pike on his back while he was holding, what Daenerys presumed to be, his helmet.

"No, Your Excellency," Daenerys replied.

"Good. Now, come along." At that, both Targaryens and Exarch Tirall entered the shuttle. While inside, Silas escorted them to seats in the back of the vessel while he went to the front to help pilot the shuttle to the docking bay reserved for them. As they were approaching, the pilot turned on the holo-communicator inside and a voice spoke through.

"Exarch Silas Tirall. Final docking sequence initiated."

With their clearance, the shuttle slowly hovered itself to the airlock, and when the shuttle finally attached itself and gave the all clear signal, the blast-door opened.

* * *

Silas escorted the two Targaryens through the catwalk, where at the end lied the only elevator to the Eternal Throne. As they walked to the elevator, the Targaryens remained silent, mostly due to awe at what they were witnessing through the golden windows: not only could they see that they were above even the atmosphere of this strange planet, but they could see thousands of golden "spires" that seem to pierce through dark azure clouds. And when they looked up, they saw what they presumed to be the throne "room": a large, spherical station that hovered barely above the tip of Zakuul City. As the small entourage passed the Paladins - Emperor Valkorion's personal honor guards - that were guarding the catwalk, they entered the elevator and waited for them to reach the throne room.

While the elevator was ascending, Silas turned to the two Targaryens.

"I pray that I need not remind you this: but if either of you show even the tiniest disrespect to His Immortal Majesty, we will cut you down. Do I make myself clear?"

Something changed in Silas' voice that left very little doubt in the two Valyrians' minds that he was dead serious about his warning.

"Yes, Your Excellency," both Viserys and Daenerys whispered.

The elevator finally reached the top, and the doors opened: a single platform with one small walkway that lead to the center. The gilded passage and platform were trimmed with slow moving currents of water that circle around, and a single light from the top illuminated the Eternal Throne... and the figure that sat there. As they got closer, Daenerys could make out more details about the figure: it appeared to be male, but it was hard to tell due to a black and gold hood hiding the visage, but his robes and armor were strangely familiar. The figure was leaning with its hands clasped, as if in deep thought. When the trio finally arrived at the base of the Eternal Throne, all but the Paladins kneeled, Silas in the middle with Viserys to his right and Daenerys to his left.

"His Glorious Majesty, Immortal Master and Protector of Zakuul: Emperor Valkorion."

When Silas finished, the figure leaned back against the throne and pulled down its hood.

"Welcome."

That voice... that face... Daenerys now knew. This was the man from her dreams.

"Interesting..."

Daenerys could feel... weak. As if all the warmth and color of her vision were quickly fading. She was slowing losing air. She needed air.

"Clear the room! Everyone out!" From the back of the station, Grand Scion Heskal told everyone. All, but the trio rose and left the throne room. When all were gone, Daenerys finally felt air back in her lungs.

"You know who I am, don't you?"

Daenerys lifted her head and saw the Emperor not 2 feet in front of her.

"You need not say anything, young Targaryen; I know who you are. In all my centuries, never has an individual ever impressed me before. Not as you do. You have a hidden power inside of you, young Targaryen. Power great enough to awaken dragons and destroy the dead. In you, I see the perfect union of frost and flame. But you do not know how to use this power. It lies there, untouched and unused. Such a waste. I will awaken this greatness inside of you, young Targaryen."

At that, he gave his open, crimson hand to her.

"If you will only accept my gift."

* * *

Silas couldn't believe what he was hearing: never, in all of Zakuul's history, as Emperor Valkorion ever gave such praise to anyone. He waited, still kneeling on the ground, waiting for her answer.

"I... I will, Your Glorious Majesty."

"Good. Child of Tirall."

At that, Silas lifted his head.

"Yes, Your Glorious Majesty?"

"Take her to the Knight's Academy. There, she will take the Trial of the Knight. You will oversee her training, personally."

A little shocked, Silas nodded.

"Yes, Your Glorious Majesty. And what of the Targaryen boy?"

At that, Valkorion simply turned to Viserys - who was now standing, about to protest himself.

"Ah... yes."

And with that, a blinding flash of lightning erupted the entire room, causing both Daenerys and Silas to close their eyes. When they opened their eyes again, a black spot was all there was where Viserys once stood. Silas turned to Daenerys, whose face was one of complete shock. He then turned to Valkorion, who had his back to them and was ascending back to the Eternal Throne. Understanding the silent message, Silas took Daenerys by the arms and dragged her out of the throne room.

When it was finally empty, Valkorion simply sat on the throne, and closed his abyssal eyes.


	22. Interlude: Act 2

_And with that ends Act 2 of the Eternal Enlightenment._

 _As with the first interlude, I want to thank you again for reading this far into the story._ _Unfortunately, I am afraid that I am going to have to put this story into hiatus until further notice._ _I apologize for this, but there's nothing that I can do as starting next week (11-14-2016), my life is going to go through some personal changes._

 _With that out of the way, I want to explain some things that you may have noticed so far:_

 _My writing style for this story is changing - a lot. While I think that this is a good thing - especially for the story as I now often go into further depth and detail about this universe - ultimately, this is my first fanfiction, so I am bound to make mistakes, either with grammar or with story telling. I have been considering doing a "remastered" version of this story one day, but not until I can finally finish this one._ _Also, please give me suggestions, questions, or anything that you might have for me, because I really do want to both do this story justice and improve as a writer._

 _I think that's everything from me. Once again, I apologize for the hiatus/break, but I assure you that I have every intention to continue this story as soon as I get the chance again. Plus, it might be good, considering that both the SWTOR and ASOIAF universes are not complete yet - with the new KOTET expansion coming out soon and with G.R.R. Martin still needing to complete the series. I doubt that I will be gone for that long, but either way, it might help me as it will give me more materials to work with._

 _And last, but not least, the Star Wars question:_

 _What do you think of the "Betrayed" cinematic Bioware released a few weeks ago?_

 _Thank you, and hope to see you soon._

 _Kaelifer_


End file.
